Change of Fate
by QueenOfHeartbreak
Summary: Long before the Pevensies, four other siblings sat on the thrones of Narnia. When the prophesied kings and queens arrived, only one of those predecessors remained. These are the stories we know from the movies, from Adeline's point of view as she discovers friendship and love while fighting wars that need to be won. I own nothing and make no profits off of this fanfiction.
1. The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe

**She watched them as they stood before Aslan.** If she was being honest with herself, the children before him was not at all what she expected, nor were they what she believed Narnia needed. And yet, her father had gone through the trouble of returning to Narnia, gathering an army and finding her. All for the sake of the supposed destined kings and queens. Well, she noted with a frown, _king_ and queens. The word of their brother's betrayal sent a wave of disbelief and distrust through the gathered soldiers and Adeline felt scars from hundreds of years back ache. A traitor. Her father had to be wrong. Surely, if one of them could betray Narnia, they were not the four that the prophecy spoke of? But her father defended them as Oreius voiced the thought passing through all of their minds. _He has betrayed us all_.

To Adeline's surprise and intrigue, the tallest of the three, the one her father had called Peter, took the blame for his brother's desertion. She was only further intrigued when the one her father had called Susan insisted that they were all responsible. They were no leaders, she thought as a small smile started to play on her lips. But with proper tutoring, perhaps they could be. No matter the inevitable affection her father would develop for the humans, he did not excuse the fourth's treason. For that, Adeline was relieved. Her father had some sense left.

She hid in the background, fitting herself into the throngs of Narnians to avoid being seen, carefully slipping into the shadows as they grew long with the setting sun. She watched them, the king and queens to whom her destiny was tied. She learned which of them was the youngest, that the missing one was named Edmund and that the dynamic between the siblings was unstable. They loved each other, they even loved the traitor one, but there was friction between the two oldest. Susan was pragmatic, to a fault, and Peter carried far too much responsibility for a boy his age. While Adeline herself was about the missing sibling's age physically, she had lived for many centuries. She had seen Narnia through its brightest and darkest times. She could only pray to the Deep Magic that the arrival of the Pevensies would _not_ be another dark time. After the Witch, the Narnians needed light.

Then, as she quietly oversaw two fauns fencing, the sound of Susan's horn reached the camp. Adeline took off before anyone else could react and from the corner of her eye she could see Peter tearing away from her father. She slowed down slightly, understanding that her father would want for the oldest sibling to prove his worth as a king by saving his sisters.

Hiding in the shadows created by the sinking sun, Adeline watched as Peter confronted two of the Witch's wolves. Susan and Lucy had wisely climbed up a tree, though the former of the two was dangling perilously close to the ground. Still, Adeline had to roll her eyes slightly as Peter actually looked up at Susan when she shouted a warning at him. Honestly, taking his eyes off his enemy, what was he thinking? But the blond quickly regained what little composure he had and turned his attention back to the circling canines. It was difficult for him though, as there were two wolves and only one of him. One misstep and either one could have had him dead in seconds.

Luckily for him, Aslan and a myriad of Narnians came to his rescue. Adeline knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that her father would reprimand her for not assisting. But she wanted to know if she could trust the little king to make the right move at the right moment. So when Aslan ordered everyone to stay back, she knew that she was about to find out. The wolf Maugrim, she knew from a previous encounter with him, continued to circle Peter, mocking his title. Before anyone could react, the beast pounced and Peter fell to the ground at the weight of him. Susan and Lucy screamed while Adeline's heart, though she would never admit it, stopped for a brief second.

Quickly, the sisters jumped down from the tree and ran to their brother, pushing the dead Maugrim off of him. With the weight lifted, Peter sat up, staring in shock at the dead body. Then he turned to his sisters, embracing them tightly and Adeline felt the scars in her soul ache again. Once, she had been in their shoes, loving her family. All she had left was her father. Said father released the other wolf, ordering for Oreius and the other Narnians who had left camp to follow him. Adeline stayed behind, trusting that the soldiers were strong enough to bring back the traitor king to his family. She stepped out of the shadows and reached out a hand to Peter. It didn't occur to her until that moment that she had not yet actually allowed the siblings to see her. The three of them stared at her, gobsmacked at the sight of what they likely thought was another human. After a moment of staring incredulously at her, Peter accepted Adeline's outstretched hand and allowed her to help him up.

At Aslan's bidding, Peter cleaned his sword and knelt before the Great Lion, who proceeded to stun his own daughter when he dubbed the blond Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane. A tiny flicker of jealousy passed through Adeline's heart. She had fought for Narnia for centuries and yet, he had not deigned to make her a knight. But the flicker died as she caught herself, remembering that she had sworn off titles a very long time ago. Instead, Adeline allowed herself to believe, even if it was only for the briefest of moments, that maybe the Pevensies could save them after all.

* * *

When the Narnians returned to camp, Edmund safe in their company, the three Pevensie siblings had already turned in for the night. Adeline took initiative, nodding respectfully to her father as she did so, taking the dark-haired boy to get a small bite to eat before giving him a place to sleep for the night. Having been tasked with watching over him, the blonde daughter of Aslan sat down in the grass outside his tent, using the momentary relief from training the soldiers to sharpen her daggers. Thankfully, she had quite a lot of them and, by the time the sun was starting to rise, she was working on her last one. Oreius arrived to relieve her from her post and Adeline sunk into her own cot at the edge of the camp grounds to sleep for a few hours.

Adeline woke up when the rest of the camp did, just as the sun finally pulled itself fully from the horizon. She doubted that the Pevensie siblings would be rising from their blissful slumber just yet, so she stepped up beside her father where he sat on a hill, overlooking the camp. "Good morning, father," she murmured, running a hand through his mane, "Do you have any tasks for me today or shall I continue honing the skills of our noble warriors?"

"Today, my dear, and every day until you receive a new order, you shall be taking the siblings under your wing," Aslan replied steadily, gaze shifting to her before turning back to the many tents spread out before them, "You possess the abilities and experience they will need in the upcoming battle as well as during their rule." Adeline nodded, knowing better than to protest. Aslan regarded his daughter out of the corner of his eye. Past grievances had hardened her, made her cynical and closed off, but in her stance and in her determination he could still see traces of the queen she had once been. "I wish, child," he continued after a moment, finally facing her fully, "that you speak with Edmund. I imagine he will be quite coldly regarded for a while and he could use a friend who understands. You shall take up tutoring them today and when you are not… find time to help him open up about what happened. I will advise his siblings not to do so."

Adeline nodded again before taking her leave. She still had some time left to sleep and elected to do so. If she was going to be watching over the Pevensies all day, she had a feeling she would need all the energy she could get.

Upon waking up for the second time that morning, Adeline was served breakfast with the other warriors. She resumed her observations as she ate, watching her father converse with Edmund Pevensie. The sound of someone calling his name turned Edmund's and, subsequently, Adeline and Aslan's attention towards the rest of the sibling quartet, where Peter stopped Lucy from running to embrace the younger of her two brothers. Adeline had to admit that she did not quite understand it, the way they loved him despite his actions. Maybe, once she had spoken to him, she would. Her eyes followed the dark-haired boy as he left Aslan and walked over to his siblings. The lion followed him and said something to the other siblings before leaving them to reunite with their lost brother. Once again, the emotional scars Adeline carried ached as she watched the Pevensies embrace each other.

It was only a few hours later, after the siblings had eaten breakfast and Edmund had caught a little more sleep that Adeline sent word with a badger that she demanded their presence on the field a bit farther away from camp. She chuckled slightly, already knowing that the day was going to be trying for all four of the siblings. "Welcome, your Majesties," she greeted, bowing her head as a sign of respect, "to your first day of training." The siblings all exchanged confused looks and Adeline knew why. Physically, she looked no older than Edmund. "My name is Adeline," she continued, "and I am going to be your teacher."

"Um… excuse me, miss," Lucy spoke shyly, raising her hand slightly, "but what exactly are you going to teach us?" Peter and Susan looked from their sister to their supposed teacher, raising their eyebrows expectantly, while Edmund just studied Adeline warily.

Adeline chuckled. "Well, Your Majesty," she started, drawing her sword, "I will teach you as much as I can." She pointedly ignored Susan's whispered comment to Peter about how their training would pass quickly and approached them. "You are all going to be gifted in different styles of combat, but any good ruler ought to be proficient, at the very least, at most of them. Today, we will be going over fencing." Waving over a faun, Adeline demonstrated the proper stance for a duel. The faun, Argus, matched her, raising his sword. "Stance is _very_ important in close combat. If you lose your balance you could very well lose your life. Now, why don't each of you head over to the armoury and have Oreius help you pick out a sword suited for you? Granted, Peter already has one, but you are going to need practice weapons." The Pevensies did as they were told, albeit somewhat reluctantly. Argus and Adeline were both amused at the distaste on Susan's face as she held a long blade in her hand. Upon their return, both Adeline and Argus helped the four siblings hold their swords correctly before having them take the proper stance. Over the course of the morning, the siblings followed Adeline's instructions, occasionally correcting their positions when they slipped. Once noon rolled around, all four of the Pevensies were exhausted. "Very well," Adeline finally conceded, lowering her sword, "Go get something to eat. We will resume training afterwards." None of the kings and queens were able to hold back their groans and their teacher laughed. "Please, loosen up. Our next lesson will be theoretical."

* * *

"What do you think of her? She's a little," Peter paused, mulling over possible word choices, "intense." Susan nodded, looking back a little warily at the blonde girl who was sitting far away from them. "She's brilliant, it seems, and she has the respect of everyone here…"

He was cut off as Argus came up behind them. "As she very well should. She is older and far more gifted than anyone in this encampment can say for themselves. Half of the soldiers gathered here have been taught by her at one point or another since arriving here," he told them, looking each and everyone of them in the eye, "And she is brilliant. As old as she is, she is in possession of methods of warfare long since lost. Respect her and she might just return it." He sat down with the kings and queens, holding his own plate of food.

"Mister Argus," Lucy started hesitantly, "just how old is she?" Susan started to admonish Lucy for asking such a question, as one should never ask a lady for her age. Peter and Edmund just looked at Argus, who seemed a little upset by the question though, for the life of them, they couldn't figure out why.

Argus cleared his throat. "Well… no one except Aslan knows. When you ask Adeline, she will tell you that she cannot recall and Aslan will tell you that she ought to be judged by her wisdom rather than the age that comes with it." Taking a thoughtful bite of his bread, Argus chewed for a moment before speaking up again. "Some speculate that she came to Narnia when the Witch did. Others say that she is older than Narnia itself. But the history books holding her secrets, if there ever were any, have been lost, or hidden, for a very long time."

Adeline started her academic lesson as soon as the plates were sent to wash. She gathered the four in Aslan's tent, where she began tutoring them in diplomacy, strategy, history, and even etiquette, though Susan vehemently insisted that they had been raised well. Once Adeline started going through Narnian history with the four, she could tell that they were taking an interest in her words. They sunk deeper into their seats, making themselves comfortable as they listened intently to the stories she told them. She told them of Narnia's creation and the lamppost in the Lantern Waste. The siblings all looked at each other as she spoke of how the lamp had come to the-before-Narnia when a boy named Digory Kirke and a girl named Polly Plummer had arrived there, alongside the Witch. She explained about the mirror world, where the gates to other worlds met, and about the Lion's Song that brought Narnia to existence. She told them of King Frank and Queen Helen, the first rulers from the Pevensies' own world. When she spoke of the wardrobe that had been created, the siblings once again shared a look and Adeline allowed herself a small smile.

She continued their tutoring alongside their training, sometimes asking academic questions when they failed to complete their physical tasks while other times demanding that they complete a physical task if they could not remember an answer. It quickly became clear that the siblings were differently skilled. Peter was a wonderful strategist while Edmund excelled as a diplomat. Both showed potential to become masterful swordsmen but Adeline could not deny that Edmund, in a pursuit to make right his past wrongdoings, fought harder and therefore better than Peter. Susan outshone all of her siblings in etiquette, something Adeline had already known she would do. Lucy was far more advanced in their studies of Narnian history, often asking her tutor questions even when they were not in a lesson. Adeline noted that Susan and Lucy preferred passive weapons that did not require close combat and so, once she deemed the four of them proficient enough at all weapons she presented to them, she had Argus and a dwarf friend of his focus on archery and knife-throwing with the queens while she herself helped the kings with their swordsmanship. Oreius, once Adeline asked her father to ask him, took up teaching them how to fight on horseback while Adeline returned to her duties as general for the soldiers.

* * *

Then, one morning, the sun was hidden behind grey clouds. The Pevensie siblings were training, as Adeline had instructed them to do so at least three hours every day, when mister Beaver came running. Peter and Edmund ceased their training-duel and Adeline looked up from the dagger in her hand as the animal warned them of the Witch's arrival to meet with Aslan. Edmund couldn't help but bite his still healing lip and Adeline quickly stood, gesturing for them to follow her back to the encampment. She left them standing to the side, joining her father outside his tent.

Edmund shifted his gaze between the blonde girl and the Witch. He had spent enough time with the supposed Queen of Narnia to recognise some of her expressions. While her face remained passive there was a sharp glint of something akin to fear as she regarded Aslan and Adeline. Though Edmund was aware that the Witch was afraid of Aslan, she also seemed to be wary of the girl at his side. Then again, he thought, Adeline was a skilled warrior. The Witch probably knew that if Aslan decided to kill her, she would have no defence. Adeline was far too quick to stop. Edmund couldn't help but cower as the Witch reminded Aslan of his treachery, glancing around as murmurs arose. "Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" The Witch lifted her chin defiantly as she spoke, keeping her eyes trained on Aslan.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch," Aslan growled, "I was there when it was written."

The Witch was taken aback by his outburst, but continued none the less. She was there to claim her right and her vengeance. "Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." Though her gaze never left Aslan, she could see the Great Lion's daughter moving forward and had to fight not to react. Her henchmen did move though, taking a step back.

"You forget, Witch," Adeline spoke, voice clear and unwavering, "that I, too, was there when the Deep Magic was written." More whispers broke out amongst Aslan's army as her true age was finally revealed. Shaking her head patronisingly, Adeline directed a small smirk in the Witch's direction. "You also forget, it seems," she continued, "your own betrayal. You usurped the throne, it is not yours to keep. All traitors belong to you, this much is true. But your treachery has gone unpunished for a long time. Why should we give you this traitor, when you have yet to answer for yourself?"

The Witch seemed equal parts amused and unsettled, Edmund noticed, as she regarded the pretty girl standing strong before her. "Because not even you are above the Deep Magic. His blood and his treachery," she pointed at Edmund, "belongs to me as it is written."

"Try and take him then." Peter stepped forward, sword in hand. Adeline rolled her eyes as Jadis turned her attention to the blond. She absently made a note to, once again, go through the general rules of diplomacy with him. And etiquette. Thinly veiled threats, expressed through words and body language was fine. But weapons was poor form, plain and simple. Jadis faced Peter, looking almost bored as she stated that mere force was not enough to deny her claim on Edmund's life. She continued by announcing the consequences of breaking the law, declaring that the young king was to die on the Stone Table as tradition demanded.

Adeline felt her heart beat faster as her father announced that he was to speak with the Witch alone. She was not comfortable, in the least, with leaving her father unattended in the sorceress' company. But she trusted her father enough to force herself to let it go, and instead she walked over to the Pevensies. "Your Majesty," she murmured to Edmund, bowing her head respectfully, "might I have a word?" Edmund nodded warily, waving to his siblings as Adeline led him away from them and the other spectators. Once they were alone, out of hearing range, she faced him, gesturing for him to take a seat in the grass. "Treason," she began carefully, "is not always punished by death. I have faith, Your Majesty, that my father and the Witch will reach an agreement she sees fit." Adeline sunk down beside him, legs crossed.

"You didn't have to bring me all the way out here to say that, did you?"

"No," Adeline admitted, picking at the grass absently, "I brought you here to tell you about when I was declared a traitor." Edmund's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly as he turned to look at her properly. The incredulity in his gaze would have been comical, if not for the dire situation. "When I was a child, father created Narnia," she divulged, shifting to bring her knees to her chest, her arms wrapping around them, "He gave it to Frank, a son of Adam, and Helen, a daughter of Eve. They ruled fairly and their descendants continued to do so for many years once they passed. Eventually, the last of their lineage could not bear an heir. When the bloodline ended, father appointed his children to rule Narnia. My oldest brother, William, became known as the Great King. Edith, my sister, was known as the Generous Queen and our brother Fabian became the Wise King. To this day, some call me the Warrior Queen. We ruled together, side by side, for years, never wavering. Until, one day…" Adeline frowned and tried not to think too hard on the details of the increasingly bloody story. Sighing heavily, she tilted her head to meet Edmund's eyes. "One day, something changed. The Great King became a tyrant. The Generous Queen became greedy. The Wise King succumbed to madness."

Edmund felt his heart clench as he recalled Adeline's words to the White Witch. _"You usurped the throne, it is not yours to keep."_ Even though questions burned in his mind, Edmund remained silent, waiting for Adeline to continue.

"It became dangerous," she whispered, closing her eyes, "_They_ became dangerous. Negotiations went sideways, wars were started. Wars we could not fund, as Edith refused to part with the gold. William wanted to rule more than Narnia, wanted to be emperor not just over the Lone Islands but over everything. Fabian turned the people against us, believing everyone to be our enemy. I was the only one left with my mind still unmoved." With another heavy sigh, Adeline carefully unsheathed the dagger she kept by her side at all times. She held it out to Edmund, hilt first, allowing him to take it. "I did what I had to in order to protect Narnia," she regaled quietly, pointing to the blade in his hands, "and I used that to do it."

Edmund dropped the silvery weapon as though it had burnt him. "You killed them," he whispered, horror seeping into his voice, "You killed your own siblings." Adeline nodded sadly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I killed Fabian first. He was in charge of the negotiations that brought Narnia to the brink of war. I hoped that his death would bring William and Edith to their senses. William could not conquer other countries without the armies that I controlled and Edith was mostly interested in money so she was not interested in fighting battles. Until they found out what I had done. They declared me a traitor to my own throne, as though they weren't contemplating killing each other. I knew then that they were too far gone, beyond saving. I killed them too and left."

Edmund could understand her reasoning. Narnia had been well on its way to implode. "What happened? You are here now and even the Witch has some sort of respect for you. How do you go from traitor to famed warrior?"

"My father found me," Adeline explained, expression a little lighter, "and explained that the Witch had cast the curse and taken the throne. He told me that even though I had done what needed to be done, I was still considered a traitor by the Deep Magic. But he gave a chance to redeem myself. He tied my life to a prophecy. _The Traitor Queen will find redemption by aiding the future to be better than the past. Only once the four have gone, will she be free at long last._ At first, it was as though time turned back. I was a child again. My life is tied to yours, Edmund. I am the past…"

"And I am the future," Edmund cut in, realisation settling on his face, "Because I'm a traitor too. You have to help me and my siblings do better than you and yours." Adeline smiled, pleased that he had understood. "For how long do you have to help?"

The blonde shrugged. "I was never given a limit. It seems as though I have to continue to aid you and your siblings until your rule is over." The two rulers, one former and one current, sat in silence for a while, contemplating the story she had told. It had opened old wounds Adeline did not want to admit were still there. Edmund couldn't help but wonder if his treachery could be redeemed too. "You should go find your siblings, Your Majesty," Adeline suggested, breaking the silence, "I am sure they are very worried about you."

* * *

At long last, quite a while after Edmund and Adeline returned to the camp, the Witch left Aslan's tent. The Great Lion announced that she had renounced her claim on Edmund's blood and Adeline felt hope return to her, making it easier to breathe. Cheers rose around them, but the Witch was not satisfied, questioning whether or not Aslan would keep his promise to her. Adeline was not at all surprised to see her father roar, effectively silencing the Witch as more cheers rose. But Adeline could almost feel her father's heavy heart as the Witch and her henchmen left. What had he promised? Due to the emotional turn the day had taken, Adeline dismissed the Pevensies from their tutoring, bidding them to go to bed. She could not shake the sense that something was to change drastically.

Argus roughly shook her awake before dawn broke, sorrow and fear clouding his grey eyes. Adeline was out of her tent in an instant, almost running straight into Edmund. He gave her a saddened, pleading look before turning his head to Aslan's tent. Adeline understood immediately what had happened. Though pain seared through her, she collected herself before barking orders to Argus, telling him to have the army prepare for the battle to come. Edmund, taking a chance by placing his hand on her shoulder, led her over to Aslan's tent and waited for Peter to exit. Oreius and Edmund filled her in on the dryad's message from Lucy and Susan and Adeline felt relieved. The Deep Magic would do its part. Peter left the tent, confirming that the dryad was indeed correct.

Edmund turned to his brother. "Then you'll have to lead us," he stated firmly, "Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you."

"I can't" Peter protested, missing the way Oreius and Adeline shared an incredulous glance.

But Edmund insisted. "Aslan believed you could," he argued, gesturing to Adeline, "She taught you how. And I think you can do it too." And Edmund's faith in him was enough to motivate Peter, the two brothers sharing a slight smile that neither spectator could quite understand.

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire," Oreius announced, breaking the tender moment, "What are your orders?" Adeline, Edmund and the centaur all looked to Peter expectantly. Edmund was right after all, Adeline had prepared them for the battle as well as she could with the limited time. His orders would determine the outcome of the war.

The army gathered on the plains beyond the Great River, clad in their armour. Adeline stood by Edmund's side, ready to protect him for as long as she could before they were inevitably separated in the battle. Oreius had taken the same position by Peter. A griffin came back to report the enemy's position to Peter, but from their vantage point on a cliff above him, Adeline and Edmund had already seen them coming. The brothers exchanged a nod, a silent conversation passing between them that Adeline could not interpret. Before a moment could pass, the enemy was upon them and the Witch let her army attack. The Narnians on Peter's side of the battlefield waited with a bated breath for the signal. The blond king swept his sword downwards, sending dozens of griffins to attack. Arrows flew, rocks dropped from the sky. Some griffins fell, crushing the enemy below them. The surviving creatures flew to safety and Adeline knew it was only a moment before they would all be in the middle of the battle. Peter let out a war cry and took off with Oreius. And the battle had begun.

Adeline raised her bow, nocking an arrow in place. As the battle raged below them, the Witch and the rest of her army moved forward. Edmund acted accordingly, issuing the order for one of the archers to fire. From the arrow, a phoenix rose, sweeping down to create a barrier of fire between the Witch and the ongoing fight. But the Witch's magic cut the barrier down and they continued as though it had never been there at all. Peter called for his army to fall back to the rock and Edmund led the archers into their new formation, lifting his sword in a silent command for them to take aim. Adeline drew back the string of her own bow, focusing her aim on those who were in pursuit of Peter. In time with Edmund's sword being lowered, all archers released their arrows, letting the sharp projectiles soar through the air. In quick succession, following Adeline's directions, bows were reloaded and fired, the Witch's army falling slowly with each hit of an arrow.

* * *

For the second time in far too few hours, Adeline's heart broke. Peter's horse had been hit with an enemy arrow and Peter had fallen to the ground with his stallion. So Oreius and a rhinoceros took it upon themselves to keep the Witch away from him while he regained his bearings. Peter shouted for them to stop, but neither Oreius nor the rhino heeded his words. Adeline could do nothing but watch as they barrelled into the Witch's army. The rhinoceros fell soon enough, but Oreius went for the Witch herself. A tear slipped down Adeline's cheek as the stupidly brave and loyal centaur jumped over Jadis, only to be turned to stone while in midair. Adeline had finally had enough. She left Edmund and mister Beaver and jumped down from the cliff with the catlike grace having a lion for a father had given her. Edmund was not far behind her as they rushed to meet their enemy. But their numbers were rapidly shrinking and Adeline had a sinking feeling in her chest that if a miracle did not occur soon, they would all be dead. At Peter's command, mister Beaver pulled Edmund away from the battle, as Peter had told Adeline he would.

When Edmund, seeing the Witch approach his brother with her sceptre, disobeyed Peter's orders and went after Jadis himself, Adeline did not know whether to be proud of him or exasperated. But then he shattered the magic object, pride blossomed in her chest. He had rid the battle of one of the enemies' greatest advantages, just like she had taught him to. Adeline's pride washed away not even seconds later when Jadis jammed the damaged sceptre into Edmund's torso. Anger flooded both Peter and Adeline, both of whom immediately launched towards the Witch. Adeline was distracted though, as a minotaur attacked her. By the time she had managed to kill her adversary, Peter was already engaged in close combat with the tyrant. A sudden roar had the whole battlefield pausing to look up. Adeline grinned at the sight of her father and silently thanked the Deep Magic. Several Narnians followed him, led by Lucy and Susan. They even had a giant. In her moment of distraction, Adeline did not see the troll running past her. It knocked her into a rock, upon which she hit her head before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

She woke to the taste of Fire-Flower juice, little Lucy kneeling above her. So they had won. Sitting up, Adeline came face to face with Argus. Her faun friend smiled happily as she raised an eyebrow at him. Shaking her head with a chuckle, Adeline drew both Argus and Lucy in for a hug. Lucy went off to continue healing those who were still clinging onto life while Argus helped his blonde friend stand.

The next time she saw the Pevensies was during their coronation. She had crammed herself into a little nook, hidden from sight while able to overview the throne room. King Peter the Magnificent. Queen Susan the Gentle. King Edmund the Just. Queen Lucy the Valiant. Smiling softly, Adeline slipped through the throngs of people unnoticed. She left the hall without a sound, disappearing into the forest. She had things to do, after all, and would see the kings and queens when the time was right.

Unbeknownst to Adeline, Lucy saw her leave and when the newly coronated queen stood on the balcony, watching Aslan leave too. She turned to mister Tumnus, eyes watering.

"We'll see them both again" he reassured, not knowing that, for him, the statement was not true.

"When?"

"In time. One day they'll be here and the next they won't. But you mustn't press them. After all, Aslan is not a tame lion and Adeline has always been a restless spirit. They will roam, untamed by anyone or anything, until they are needed again."

Adeline did not roam, per se. She travelled all over Narnia, preparing for the future her father had told her to watch out for. She never settled, moving quickly and undiscovered through the land. Sometimes, if she was nearby, she would check that the kings and queens were taking care of their people properly. But neither of the Pevensies ever caught sight of her. They wouldn't until _many_ years later.


	2. Prince Caspian

**After being dormant for years, the news of someone having blown Susan's Horn was a relief. **Adeline had helped as many Narnians as she could when the Telmarines invaded. She had guided them to the hide-outs she had been establishing since before the kings and queens of old had disappeared, providing shelter to anyone who knew better than to fight back. Some had gone to war with the invaders in spite of not having a leader. Others had wisely gone off in search of Adeline's shelters, taking their children with them. The once prospering Narnian's had been brought to the brink of extinction. But, unbeknownst to the Telmarines, those who had vanished with Adeline's help, they continued breeding. And while they were nowhere near the numbers they had once been, they were not weak. Adeline could only hope, as the Narnians finally came out of hiding, that it would be enough.

A centaur named Glenstorm had taken a liking to Adeline quickly, enjoying the way the blonde would organise practice duels for his sons. Even though he loathed the thought of his children ever going to war, he knew that they would not be able to find a better tutor than the very one who had trained and taught the kings and queens of old. Glenstorm took charge once the news of the horn had reached their ears, letting Adeline do what she did best. She disappeared into the night to scout for the possibly returned kings and queens, leaving Glenstorm with a word of caution. "Do not simply trust the person with the horn. We do not know how he came to possess it, nor do we know his allegiance." He nodded solemnly and wished her the protection of the stars, watching as she melted into the shadows.

Three days passed before Adeline returned, empty-handed. She coldly regarded Caspian the Tenth, the Telmarine prince who had blown the horn. Glenstorm filled her in on the meeting that had taken place the night before, about how Caspian had promised to return what was theirs if they helped him reclaim the throne from his uncle. But Adeline was wary. The planets had aligned, she knew that much, but being around usurpers made her even more cautious than she already was. "I know a place we can use as a military base," she finally said, making Caspian release a breath she had not known he was holding, "It is a day's walk away, but if we stop to steal weapons along the way we can be there by dusk tomorrow."

"If it helps," Glenstorm murmured as they started walking, "There are many here who are as distrusting of him as you." Adeline smiled but refrained from replying and Glenstorm chuckled as she brushed past Caspian and took up the lead. It was clear that the young prince would have to earn the trust of Narnia's oldest soldier.

Aslan's How fascinated all of the Narnians following Caspian. The prince himself was awestruck at the paintings on the walls. Adeline carefully avoided delving deeper into the hill. It hurt her to remember the Pevensies and her father's death, even though it had been temporary. She missed the old kings and queens and Glenstorm, who knew of her woes, steered Caspian out of her way.

* * *

Three days later, the Narnians had settled in well below the ground, producing weapons and armour out of stolen Telmarine equipment. Places for sleeping had been established in the tunnels and Adeline took up training the Narnians in the arts of war, just like she had with Edmund and his siblings. Caspian left with a group of Narnians, Trufflehunter, Nikabrik and Glenstorm among them, to try to pillage more weapons from the Telmarines terrorising the forest by the Beruna River. In the middle of training six young centaurs how to fight with two swords, Adeline and her trainees looked up to the sound of the older centaurs gathering above them. She followed the sound of hooves to the surface and focused her gaze in the direction of the forest. The red dress immediately alerted her as to whom Caspian had brought along. Adeline did not bother holding back tears of joy as the kings and queens, the Pevensies, crossed the distance between them, Lucy almost pulling Adeline to the ground with with force of her embrace. Susan was next wrapping her arms tightly around her old friend before stepping aside to let Peter and Edmund tug the slightly overwhelmed warrior into their arms. Before she knew it, the four siblings had her trapped as all of them embraced her at the same time.

"We thought you were gone," Edmund breathed in awe, "We came back and realised how much time had passed. We thought you were…" He faltered and trailed off, eyes glistening. Peter, Susan and Lucy were holding back tears as well and Adeline gave them all a watery smile before letting them walk ahead into Aslan's How. Lucy and Susan disappeared down a tunnel while Caspian and Adeline showed Peter and Edmund how they had converted the tomb into a safe place for the Narnians. When Susan called for Peter to follow her, Adeline hesitated. She knew where they were going and was not quite sure if she was ready to face what lay behind the corner. "Are you alright? What…" Edmund was cut off as Peter called his name.

Before he could walk over to his brother, Adeline grabbed his arm. "Just… don't leave me in there. Please." Edmund looked taken aback, but nodded, allowing the terrified blonde to keep her grip on his arm as they followed the others into the tunnel. Adeline wanted to smile at his gasp when he laid eyes on the story carved and painted into the stone walls around them. The story of how the Pevensies came to be rulers of Narnia.

"You didn't know?" Caspian seemed surprised that the four had not been aware of where they were. Edmund frowned in concern as Adeline's grip on him tightened when the prince led them deeper into the cavern. Caspian lit the fire to light up the room and the four siblings looked at each other. The Stone Table lay cracked in the very same place where Aslan had once sacrificed his life.

Edmund, upon seeing the broken stone, understood Adeline's reluctance to enter the chamber. "None of us have been here since… well, actually, Peter and I have never been here," Edmund stated lightly, trying to ease the sudden tension, "But this is a monument of pain as much as one of freedom. Maybe we should go back to the main chamber." Adeline was gone before any of them could blink. Edmund followed her as quickly as he could, only catching up to her once she was outside, relieving a sentry of his duty so she could take his place. It took several deep breaths before she realised that he was there. "You haven't been here since before…" he started, only to trail off as he understood that she did not need for him to state aloud what had happened.

"Once, a long time ago" she murmured, "I knew when it was built and of course I remembered it over the passing years, but until three days ago I had not set foot inside. I was not prepared… I know father is alive, but… I had not yet reconciled myself with the fact that he was once dead." She sunk into the grass looking out over the plain stretch of land between them and the forest. Edmund took a seat beside her. Eventually, after a long moment of companionable silence, Adeline turned her head to look at Edmund. "I missed you, Your Majesty."

Laughing, Edmund shoved her playfully. "There's no need to call me that, you know. We're friends, Edmund or Ed is fine." Adeline rolled her eyes, but nodded none the less. Edmund leaned back on his forearms and his companion sighed her heartbeat having returned to its normal pace. "I missed you too. All of us did," the king admitted eventually, "For us, only a year has passed. How long has it been here?" He watched Adeline frown thoughtfully and remembered with a sad smile how Argus had once said that she could not even remember her own age at times. He wondered if she could recall how long it had been, or if the years had all blended together for her. Edmund, unlike his siblings, knew how Adeline was still alive. Her life was tied to his. So long as he lived and the quest she had to carry out was incomplete, she could not die.

"Thirteen-hundred years, I believe," she replied, pulling Edmund out of his thoughts, "But when you are as old as I am… well, time becomes a rather trivial matter." They kept their eyes on the edge of the forest as the talked, telling each other of events that had occurred since the last time they had seen one another.

After a while, Edmund admitted to being quite hungry, so Adeline asked another sentry to take their place as she led him to the general eating area. Food was a luxury that they could not risk too often, so the meal was small, enough to satisfy for a few hours, but Edmund was grateful anyway. The Pevensies spent some time catching up with Adeline, until a faun came running, interrupting an anecdote of Lucy's. The fright in his eyes had them all on their feet. The Telmarines had found them.

* * *

Whatever joy Adeline had felt upon reuniting with her old friends vanished during the discussion on what to do about Miraz and his men. It was as though all her effort in training them had been wasted. Peter and Caspian were at odds with each other, neither willing to relinquish control to the other. Susan, lovestruck as she was, agreed with Caspian while Edmund sided with Peter. Adeline shared an exasperated look with Lucy. Peter wanted to raid the castle, possibly even get rid of Miraz, while Caspian thought it better to remain in the How. Which meant dying in the inevitable battle at the Telmarine fortress or starving in the How.

"If I can get your troops in," Peter started started, looking at Glenstorm, "can you handle the guards?"

Glenstorm's features remained passive, though he glanced at Adeline. "Or die trying, my liege."

Adeline was not impressed and when Lucy expressed disappointment that no one could find a third solution, the blonde agreed with her queen. "I taught you all better than this," she hissed, taking a seat next to Lucy on the Stone Table, "Peter, I understand that you would rather take the fight to them, take control of the situation, but surely you see that bringing Caspian, who is far too unstable regarding his uncle, will not be able to resist confronting Miraz? And I understand that you, Caspian, would rather stay here, but food is scarce and we have to do something." She fixed them all with a fiery glare, crossing her arms in front of her.

But Peter proceeded to start planning the raid on the fortress and Adeline stormed out of the chamber with a growl, leaving a stunned silence behind. Lucy scoffed at all of them, making her oldest brother look at her. "What?"

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy met as many eyes as she could make out in the dimly lit chamber. "No matter how well the raid goes, someone is going to die," the youngest queen explained impatiently, "and each Narnian we lose will be part in unravelling the population she fought so hard to protect. It will be as though she failed." Lucy took a deep breath to collect herself, meeting Edmund's eyes. He was Adeline's closest friend and was more likely to understand her reasoning. "She did all of this for us. She knew it was coming. And none of us have shown even a little bit of gratitude." The young queen felt so genuinely disappointed that she left the chamber, refusing to take part of any plan of theirs. Instead, she went off in pursuit of Adeline.

Adeline stayed behind with Lucy rather than going on the raid, shocking everyone. But she could not take part in a plan that was meant to fail. She refused to entertain the battle for power between Peter and Caspian. Lucy sat down beside her as she sat on a ledge close to the top of the How. "You see it too, do you not?"

"Yes." Lucy did not have to ask what Adeline was speaking of. "Peter's trying to redeem himself for leaving and Caspian is trying to keep the claim on a throne that doesn't belong to him as long as Peter is here." Both girls sighed heavily, sitting in silence for a while. "He's in love with you," Lucy stated suddenly, making Adeline look at her in confusion, "Peter, I mean. He wouldn't stop talking about you, whenever he wasn't complaining about being treated like a child."

Adeline didn't reply. She understood what Lucy was saying and could, if she reflected on Peter's actions, see where she was coming from. If Peter was in love with her, a lot of his bravado could very well stem from a need to impress her. But Adeline did not reciprocate his feelings and with the way he was behaving, she never would. She did not condone recklessly risking the lives of the soldiers they had, no matter how urgent it was to make a move. "We should sleep," she finally said, glancing at Lucy, "so that we can yell at them properly." The unspoken _if they return_ hung heavy in the air between them as the two girls let a faun take their post.

* * *

When what was left of the group returned the following morning, neither Adeline nor Lucy yelled. Lucy aided a wounded Trumpkin while Adeline stood to the side shaking her head in disappointment while Caspian and Peter argued with one another. And they both hit each other's sore spots. Caspian stormed into the How while Peter watched with a look of disgust on his face. Adeline could not help but feel a little despair. They all needed to work together to defeat Miraz. Yet, because neither could acknowledge each other's strengths, Caspian and Peter were tearing apart the army. It didn't help that Susan took Caspian's side while Edmund took Peter's. It left Lucy and Adeline stuck in the middle, unable to do anything but watch as they slowly came apart at the seams.

Edmund tried to speak to Adeline, but the girl refused to acknowledge his presence. He knew she was disappointed at him, at all of them really, but at the time it had seemed like a good idea. She walked right past him, helping Lucy give support to Trumpkin. Peter stood, seething, still glaring in the direction Caspian had gone. They slowly but surely aided the wounded into a corner, where Lucy set about using her cordial to heal their injuries. Once again, Edmund attempted to speak to Adeline, but her focus was directed at something else. Following her gaze with his, he realised that she was concentrating on the tunnel leading to the Stone Table. Before he could ask what was wrong, several things happened at once. Adeline took off, disappearing around the corner. Seeing her run, Peter followed, with Edmund, Lucy and Trumpkin on his heels. The sight in the chamber stunned them.

Caspian stood in a circle holding out his bleeding hand to the White Witch, who somehow reached her hand through the ice in which she was encased. By his side stood Nikabrik, a hag and a werewolf. Adeline, knowing old magic when she saw it, went for the werewolf without a hesitation. Edmund joined her, remembering her lessons on the beasts. Werewolves were stronger while still in transition from wolf to man. Trumpkin wielded off Nikabrik and Peter attacked the hag. Lucy just barely managed to stop Nikabrik from killing Trumpkin but earned a dagger to her back to her efforts. Adeline, while Edmund advanced towards the werewolf, took the time to see if Lucy was mortally wounded but from what she could tell it was no more than a flesh wound. Peter managed to kick the hag into a rock, where she crumpled to the ground dead. Together, Edmund and Adeline killed the werewolf and Trumpkin, no matter the burden on his heart, killed Nikabrik before the Black Dwarf could kill Lucy.

Peter rushed to push Caspian away from the Witch. He raised his sword, warning her to stay away from the prince. Adeline watched, fear squeezing her heart as she could see the High King waver at the promises the Witch gave him. She could not believe that he was actually considering helping their worst adversary come back to life. He lowered his sword, but before he could surrender fully, a sword stabbed through the ice, and the Witch, shattering the frozen wall. Edmund stood behind it, sword raised and face turned away to keep from getting shards of ice in his eyes.

Edmund left the chamber swiftly, Adeline following him as tears ran down her cheeks. They walked past Susan, who looked at Caspian with disappointment shining in her eyes. Neither Edmund nor Adeline noticed though. As the king was about to turn to go outside, Adeline grabbed his arm and tugged him into another tunnel, deeper into darkness before they stepped out on the other side of the How. The magic protecting the shattered Stone Table kept Telmarines from daring to attempt an attack on that side of the hill so there were no sentries. They were alone. Edmund threw his sword to the ground and paced back an forth several times while muttering curses under his breath. Adeline simply wrapped her arms around herself and let him rage. After several minutes, Edmund finally slumped against a stray rock that once had been a part of the How.

Gently, Adeline wrapped herself into his arms, her own circling around his torso. No one hated the Witch quite like Adeline and Edmund. She had cursed Adeline's siblings, forcing her to kill them and she had manipulated Edmund into betraying his family before having the audacity to claim she had the right to kill him for his treachery. No one hated her more than they did and subsequently, no one felt more betrayed in that moment than them. "At least," Adeline whispered against his chest, noting with some displeasure that he was taller than her, "we are not the traitors this time."

The king laughed at the unexpected silver lining, mood somewhat lightened. Pulling away from her, Edmund sunk onto the grass, leaning his head back against the hard surface behind him. Adeline joined him on the ground, sitting opposite him with her hands folded in her lap. Neither spoke, choosing instead to attempt to reconcile themselves with the events of the past hour. How much time they spent out there, they didn't know, but they didn't move for a long while. Only when they could hear Susan's voice calling their names echoing through the tunnel did they go back inside. Peter and Caspian were nowhere to be seen and for that, Edmund was grateful. He was not entirely certain that he could refrain from killing them just yet.

* * *

Whatever peace Adeline had hoped to achieve following the eventful morning vanished as a sudden cry of warning reached her ears. Edmund met her eyes for a second before they both ran to the entrance. The Telmarines had arrived. Edmund went to find Peter while Adeline barked out orders to the remaining soldiers. Glancing up to the ledge above the entrance, the warrior nodded to her kings and queens were they stood gathered and disappeared into the How again. She had known that Edmund would understand the signal and was not at all surprised to see them join her in a chamber mainly used for Adeline's lessons. "We need a plan. If this goes south… we need a secondary plan." Peter and Lucy glanced at each other. Adeline noticed. "What? Whatever thought passed right there, please share it. Anything and everything is better than facing the Telmarines without a secondary plan."

And so the plan to send Lucy to find Aslan took form. Trumpkin vehemently protested, claiming that Adeline, being Aslan's daughter, should go instead. "But that won't work," Edmund argued, leaning against a wall, "because while he does love her, he knows that she's fully capable of taking care of herself. Lucy is brave, yes, but unused to handling any other weapon than a dagger." Everyone pointedly ignored Adeline's grumblings at that, keeping their focus on Edmund. "Lucy is far more likely to need protection than Adeline. He'll come to protect her."

"And she won't be alone" Susan added.

No matter how much Trumpkin insisted that they should come up with another plan, there was no changing anyone's mind, particularly once Adeline had agreed that it was the best course of action. It was ridiculously difficult to argue with a woman as old as the country they were fighting for. So the discussion turned to how to hold the Telmarines off until the sisters returned, Caspian spoke up for the first time. "If I may… Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer but as king, is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

As he explained his plan, it was Adeline's turn to protest, though her attempts were half-hearted. And with the plans in place, Susan left with Lucy while Edmund, Glenstorm and the giant Wimbleweather were sent to formally issue the challenge of a duel to the death on Peter's behalf. Adeline only settled down once Caspian's mentor, doctor Cornelius, assured her that he would be calling Miraz an usurper. Satisfied that Miraz would be insulted, Adeline joined the soldiers waiting outside the How. It pained her to admit that sending Edmund to see Miraz made sense. Peter could not go, Miraz could kill him before the formal challenge was even properly issued. Susan and Lucy were to find Aslan. Caspian, for rather clear reasons, could not go either and Adeline's title had not been valid for several hundred years. Even then, Edmund was still far more diplomatic than his siblings. Adeline watched the edge of the forest as she anxiously anticipated his return.

When he did return, Edmund immediately conveyed Miraz's acceptance to the challenge. With Adeline's help the younger of the kings prepared his brother for the duel. While Edmund helped Peter into his armour, Adeline went over the rules of duelling while refreshing his memory of the things she had taught him when they had first arrived in Narnia. Just before they walked out, she quickly reminded him to test Miraz's strength so he could adjust his stance to take any overhead attacks without losing his balance. Edmund took the chance to remind Peter that it was likely that Miraz would resort to foul play and with his warning on their minds, the three left the how to meet the usurper.

* * *

Adeline stood by Glenstorm's side, grinning when the Narnians cheered as Peter drew his sword. She could not help but feel a little smug that the lessons in duelling she had given them when they had still been learning were to Peter's advantage. Admittedly, Adeline had thought the duel would be less passive. While she was certain that it was tiring, most duels were, she had hoped that Peter would be attacking with more vigour. But as the duel progressed, she could see Peter fighting harder as he gained certainty of Miraz's strengths and weaknesses. She was proud of him. Then the duel took a turn for the worse as Miraz managed to send Peter to the floor, stepping on the true king's shield to dislocate his shoulder. At the same time Peter managed to rise, Caspian came riding out of the forest with Susan. Lucy was nowhere in sight. The duellers agreed to a respite, during which Susan informed them that Lucy had escaped unharmed. Edmund quietly encouraged his brother to keep up appearances with their soldiers, who seemed uneasy.

Adeline helped reset Peter's shoulder while he attempted to bid Edmund some sort of farewell in case of his death. The dark-haired king would not have it and promptly told his brother to save the conversation for a later date. Impossibly, the duel intensified once the respite was over. Neither Miraz nor Peter were wearing helmets, which brought new possibilities for both parties to kill each other. Adeline fought the urge to look away when Miraz eventually disarmed Peter, leaving the Narnian king with nothing but his armour while the Telmarine himself still carried his shield. But Peter performed well, using the shield against Miraz. Unfortunately, Miraz managed to shake Peter off, shoving him onto a ruin. While Peter pushed away from the remnants of what had been a stone column, Miraz picked up his sword. The blood ran cold in Adeline's veins, her breath catching in her chest as Peter used his gauntlets to push away Miraz's blade and, in a move that would have been underhanded in any other duel, punched a wound on Miraz's leg.

Miraz called for respite and, even though Edmund urged his brother not to be chivalrous, Peter backed away. The moment he turned his back to Miraz, Adeline's palm hit her forehead. Of all the foolish mistakes the boy could make, turning his back on his enemy was the worst. Edmund barely had time to warn Peter, making his brother turn around just as Miraz brought his sword down to kill him. Somehow, Adeline had not been able to follow the movement as she was too busy trying not to step into the fight herself, Peter managed to steal Miraz's sword from the Telmarine and stab him with it. Miraz fell to his knees, clutching the wound and Peter raised the sword to kill him. But then he stopped. Miraz mocked him breathlessly, asking if he was too cowardly to take a life. Peter did not falter. "It's not mine to take." Instead of killing Miraz himself, Peter held the sword's hilt out to Caspian. The prince took the blade, raising it to kill. Adeline could not hear the words, but Miraz muttered something to his nephew. Seconds later, he bowed his head and with a cry, Caspian brought the sword down.

Shock rippled through the Narnians as the tip of the blade lodged in a crack in the stone just in front of Miraz. Whatever the former Telmarine king had said, Caspian's response had to cut him deeply. "Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." Cheers arose from the gathered Narnian soldiers and Adeline actually smiled at Caspian as he walked past them. It was the first openly friendly gesture she had given him since their first meeting. However, there was no time for celebration. The man who had been helping Miraz stand stabbed him with one of Susan's arrows before loudly proclaiming treachery on the Narnian side. But they had known it was a possibility that the Telmarines would go back on their word. Adeline immediately took command over the soldiers on the ground while Susan was ready with the archers.

One of the Telmarine lords called the Telmarine Army to arms as they fired their war-machines. As giant, round rocks flew through the air, the lord ordered for the Telmarine cavalry to attack. Susan commanded the archers to be ready with their arrows while Adeline shamelessly yelled at her soldiers to stop shaking and prepare for battle. The plans were in place and with Peter's signal, Caspian and Glenstorm disappeared into the How. Once a fanfare was heard, Adeline, Peter and Caspian all counted to ten. Susan and the archers took aim. The ground beneath the Telmarine cavalry disappeared beneath the hooves of their horses and their formation collapsed. Simultaneously, Susan and her archers fired their first shots into the pit of Telmarines. Arrows rained down on the struggling Telmarines and with Peter's order Adeline and the soldiers charged. Because the kings and queens of old had experience on their side. Many of the Telmarines had not seen war. Battles against stubborn Narnians perhaps, but never like the one they were in the middle of.

* * *

Adeline took down three Telmarines before they could even comment on the fact that she was a woman. Glancing over the battlefield as she continued forward, she almost laughed at Edmund's audacity. He had commandeered a Telmarine horse and crossbow, using it against the men who had made it. Caspian signalled for the griffins to fly a group of dwarves armed with bows and arrows over the approaching infantry. But the Telmarines were far too prepared. They had ballistas aimed towards the sky and shot down several of the flying creatures. Lucy was nowhere to be seen.

Peter shouted for the Narnians to return to the How but as the soldiers left the battlefield, the catapult focused on the entrance. The stone archway collapsed, crushing several minotaurs and a faun. The ledge, upon which Susan and the archers were situated, was damaged as a tree tore free, pulling a large, loose rock with it. Susan fell and both Caspian and Peter froze as Trumpkin caught her. The dwarf swung his queen and Susan landed safely on the fallen archway below her. Adeline sidled up with Caspian just as Susan and Edmund took their place beside their brother. started running followed by every surviving Narnian soldier they had left, and they all knew that if Lucy did not find Aslan soon, they would die.

Adeline tried to find Edmund in the battlefield while simultaneously holding off a Telmarine armed with an axe. The battle was intensifying as the Telmarine infantry kept marching, all while decimating their numbers. The Narnians who had cut through the already battling Telmarines launched an attack on the infantry. Glenstorm was among them and Adeline prayed to the Deep Magic that he would survive. Caspian had disappeared, she noticed and was surprised that she felt hope for his life. The battle stilled momentarily as the Telmarines started running and Adeline let out an actual laugh as the trees started attacking the fleeing soldiers. Lucy had found Aslan.

Peter let out a war cry as they, with the support of the dryads, increased their offence and rushed towards the Telmarines. "For Aslan!" The sentiment was echoed all around them as they chased the Telmarines through the forest. They followed them to Beruna, where the fleeing invaders faltered. On the other side stood Lucy, dagger drawn. And by her side, as regal and majestic as was to be expected, stood Aslan. Adeline did not even bother to move as the lord who had killed Miraz called for the remnants of his army to charge. They did so, only to stop when Aslan roared. As the water level started sinking, Adeline's hand found Edmund and Susan's shoulders, squeezing lightly in reassurance. They had won. The sound of rushing water turned their attention to the west, where massive waves turned into the Berunian River God. The watery figure ripped the bridge from its place, the lord still on the bridge. The River God dove forward, effectively drowning the lord and several Telmarine soldiers. Those who remained surrendered and the Narnians cheered.

Adeline crossed the shallow river and joined her father, hugging him in greeting. Peter, Edmund, Susan and Caspian crossed too, falling to their knees before the Great Lion. But her father bid the kings and queens of Narnia to stand, adding that he wanted _all_ of them to stand when Caspian remained. He looked up in surprise and Adeline bowed her head in a show of respect.

"I do not think I am ready" Caspian admitted, still on one knee.

Aslan gave as much of a smile as a lion can. "It's for that very reason I know you are." Caspian stood, but had to step aside as Reepicheep the Noble Mouse was carried past them on a gurney by his loyal soldiers. Lucy ran to them and Adeline gasped at the thought that the mouse would not survive. Those gathered around Reepicheep waited with a bated breath as Lucy let a drop of Fire-Flower juice fall into his open mouth. His breathing steadied and he slowly sat up, thanking his queen. One of his mouse friends helped him stand and he attempted to bow to Aslan, only to gasp and become mortified when he lost his balance as a result of his lost tail. He apologised profusely for his appearance, which he deemed unseemly, and asked Lucy for another drop of her cordial. When the young queen admitted that it would not help, Reepicheep appealed to Aslan, who teased the poor mouse until his mischief offered to cut their own tails, as they refused to carry an honour not permitted the beloved leader. For the sake of Reepicheep's people, Aslan granted him a new tail. The mouse's amazed gratitude greatly amused the kings and queens surrounding them.

Aslan proceeded to ask for a 'dear, little friend', a joke that Adeline did not quite understand but found amusing anyhow as Trumpkin, red-faced with either bloodstains or a heavy blush, approached them. Susan had told Adeline that the dwarf had not believed Aslan's existence. So when Aslan roared, startling the kneeling dwarf, Adeline grinned while Lucy could not resist teasing the small man. "Do you see him now?"

* * *

Some time later, the kings and queens rode alongside Aslan through the Telmarine fortress, surrounded by celebrating Telmarines and Narnians alike. Adeline followed behind them on Glenstorm's withers. A feast was prepared to celebrate the liberation of Narnia as much as the liberation of the Telmarines who had suffered the tyranny of their former kings. Adeline, sticking to habit, ate no more than what was enough to satisfy her hunger before leaving the banquet hall. As night fell, she found herself atop a wall, leaning against the stone. Fireworks went off above her and she smiled, not hearing the arrival of company. Edmund took a place beside her, he too watching the colourful sparks in the sky. Neither moved or spoke, simply relishing in the peaceful night. They stayed up on the wall for a long time, until Edmund quietly told her that he was off to bed.

The following morning, Adeline found Edmund before the ceremony Aslan had asked to be prepared. She smiled wistfully at him as she told him that while she would be there, he would not get the chance to see her and that she would be seeing him again someday. When he asked if she was leaving, she did not reply, leaving him standing in a corridor alone.

The king realised once the ceremony had begun that it was not Adeline that was leaving. He was. Peter explained what Aslan had told him, that he and Susan were too old to stay in Narnia and that, since Narnia had a king even without them there, Edmund and Lucy would not stay either but they would come back when the time was right. So they said goodbye to their friends, something that they had not been given an opportunity to do the first time. While his siblings looked disappointed that they once again had not been allowed to wish Adeline farewell, Edmund knew that she wished them well. Susan, predictably even to Edmund, was taking her time saying goodbye to Caspian. She started to step away only to turn back and kiss him, eliciting gasps from the crowd."I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand" Lucy muttered to her brothers, even as Peter looked torn between smiling and tugging Susan out of Caspian's reach.

Edmund grimaced. "I'm older and I don't think I want to understand" he quipped making Peter chuckle. But as the dark-haired king caught sight of a familiar mane of long, blonde hair disappearing around a corner, he could not help but wonder if maybe he did after all. Susan stepped away from Caspian and joined her siblings in taking one last look at Narnia before they stepped through the portal to their own world.


	3. Voyage of the Dawn Treader Part 1

**Adeline did not leave Narnia, nor did she leave the fortress. **She had a job to do, after all, training Caspian in the very same subjects as she had the Pevensies. Caspian in turn arranged for Narnians to be able to learn everything they wanted about Telmarine culture. It was a strange transition from adversaries to allies but, a year after the Narnian victory in the revolution, the bonds had been forged and people were getting along.

Having finally earned Adeline's trust and loyalty, Caspian appointed the former Warrior Queen to be his personal advisor. He relied on her assistance in political advancements, all while she trained the new Narnian Army and tutored the people who had once been Telmarines in Narnian history, culture and traditions. It was strange for Adeline not to leave the fortress, as she was used to only staying for as long as she was needed. Some nights she would sit in her bedchamber, another strange adjustment for her, staring out over the ocean wistfully. But she knew Caspian required her help. The Narnians, while getting along with their new allies, were still a little wary of following a foreign king. Adeline's presence reminded them that the kings and queens of old had thrived under her tutelage and Caspian would too.

Caspian did thrive, with Adeline following him every step of the way. He ensured equality for all living beings, secured alliances with other nations and, when the giants decided to be difficult, waged a victorious war against them. As Adeline rarely left his side, Telmarines and Narnians alike started to inquire as to when he was going to propose to her. They were good friends and Adeline was an influential woman, so their marriage would have been beneficial and happy, even though they did not love each other. But after a long discussion with one another concerning the possibility of a political alliance, they decided not to marry. Adeline had long since resigned the title of Queen of Narnia and Caspian still had time to find a woman worthy of being his queen.

Caspian's reign gained a name not long after his coronation. The Age of Exploration suited the new times. Caspian travelled quite often, Adeline and Reepicheep never straying from his side. So when the king decided to travel through the Great East Ocean, the advisor and the mouse accompanied him. Adeline, Caspian could tell, relished in being back out in the world, travelling. It was no secret that she preferred wild forests and open ocean to the stone walls of the fortress, but the king was grateful she had stayed.

* * *

It was Reepicheep who saw them first. Adeline and Caspian had been in the middle of a council with Captain Drinian when a member of the crew burst in to deliver the news that the mouse had spotted Edmund, Lucy and someone he did not recognise in the water. Caspian himself jumped into the water with three other men to help them aboard. Adeline went to get towels, giving them to the drenched crew and royalty. She smiled as Edmund's eyes met hers but their attention was diverted to the screams of the boy who had come with him. Reepicheep struggled to remain atop him, trying to expel the water from his lungs. A glance at Edmund told Adeline that he was none too pleased to have the boy there and she wondered what their relation was. Eyes rolled as the boy exclaimed his shock of hearing the mouse speak. "Actually, getting him to shut up is the trick" Caspian quipped, voice laced with amusement.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, Your Highness, I promise you, I will not say it" Reepicheep replied, too much mock in his voice for anybody to actually believe him. As the strange boy started throwing another tantrum, the mouse turned to his kings. "Perhaps we should throw him back?" Lucy elbowed her brother, admonishing him for actually considering the suggestion.

The boy started crying, demanding to know where he was. The minotaur Tavros responded proudly. "You're on the _Dawn Treader_, the finest ship in Narnia's navy." It was all too much for the boy, though Adeline felt no pity for the overbearing child, as he promptly fainted, eliciting laughs from the crew. "Was it something I said?"

Caspian approached Tavros with a grin. "See to him, will you?" Tavros nodded and Caspian, satisfied that the boy was a problem for a later time, took it upon himself to formally introduce Edmund and Lucy to the crew. "Men, behold our castaways, Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant, High King and Queen of Narnia." The crew took to the knee, Adeline doing so more to tease them than anything, while Reepicheep bowed deeply. With the formalities done, Drinian ordered the crew back to work while Adeline helped find dry clothes for the royal siblings. Once they were changed, Caspian led them into his cabin. Adeline had to smile with affection as Lucy asked permission to take the proffered dagger and cordial from Caspian. The older, yet younger, king chuckled, stating that they were her belongings and therefore hers for the taking.

Edmund humbly rejected Peter's sword as Caspian held it out for him, stating that his brother had given it to Caspian for a reason. Instead, the king gave Edmund the strange light that he had carried during his last visit to Narnia. Neither Adeline nor Caspian had been able to work out how it was used, so it had remained locked away for safekeeping. Once Drinian joined them, Caspian told the newly arrived king and queen what had occurred in the three years since their departure, Lucy teasingly inquiring as to whether or not Caspian had found a queen in those years. But the man shook his head. "No. Not one to compare to your sister," he replied, sounding almost bashful, "though there was a time when Adeline and I considered an arrangement, for the benefit of Narnia." Lucy giggled and Adeline rolled her eyes. Neither noticed Edmund tensing at the notion. "However, I'm not man enough to be able to handle a woman of such… is ferocity an apt description?"

Adeline growled playfully. "That is something you should not bother your pretty, little head with, Your Highness. I am, after all, nothing more to you than a good advisor and dear friend." Drinian froze and Adeline raised an eyebrow at him. He was, and likely would remain, uncomfortable with how she handled the king, thinking her disrespectful. She had once asked Caspian if he wished for her to treat him as he should be treated but he the intensity with which he insisted that he needed someone in his life to keep him on his toes told her that she was far more likely to be punished if she started treating him like the king he was rather than the sibling she had started to regard him as.

"Hang on," Edmund interrupted, a bemused frown on his face, "If there are no wars to fight and no one's in trouble, then why are we here?" Caspian admitted to having asked himself the same question. Dropping the issue, they all knew to enjoy Edmund and Lucy's time there while they could, the High King of Narnia bent over the maps spread out before him. "So where are we sailing to?" Adeline grabbed the apple Caspian had picked up, raising her eyebrows at him when he started to protest. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head in amusement, and explained that they were looking for his father's closest friends and loyal supporters, seven lords. He informed the Pevensies of what they knew of the men's escape, declaring that it was his duty to find out if something had happened to them.

"Well, what's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy ran her hand over the map as she spoke, looking up at Drinian expectantly.

Drinian remained stoic, causing Adeline to shake her head in exasperation. "Uncharted waters. Things you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse." Adeline scoffed, causing all of them to look at her, three quite amused while the fourth was irritated.

"No waters are uncharted," she corrected, looking each of them in the eye, "The Great East Ocean has just not been discovered by Narnian travellers yet." Edmund tilted his head at her curiously, asking if _she_ had travelled there before. "Some parts of it, yes. Long ago, these waters were a part of a much larger Narnia. When the kingdom fell, and the Witch took over, the islands withdrew from whence they came." Only Edmund knew the entire story of how the White Witch had taken the Narnian throne by cursing Adeline's family to insanity, forcing her to kill them.

It was Drinian's turn to express disbelief. "Islands cannot move, my lady."

"Three years ago, captain, you did not believe that mice could speak." Adeline left the cabin, bowing her head as she passed the kings and queen. They followed soon after, their meeting adjourned. Edmund joined her on deck with Caspian while Drinian took the wheel and Lucy went off in pursuit of Reepicheep. "How are you feeling, Your Highness? I imagine it must be quite the shock to wind up in the ocean upon your return," Adeline spoke, looking out over the vast ocean, "Though we are most pleased to have you here."

Edmund nodded as she faced him, leaning against the wooden railing beside her. "It wasn't the most smooth travels we have ever done. Though the last time we were here we ended up in the water too. By choice, rather than necessity, but still. Eustace clearly isn't pleased to be here. He's our cousin and a wimp with no imagination. "

"Adeline is quite pleased to be travelling," Caspian told Edmund while smirking at the woman in question, "She was beginning to get rather restless in the castle. Must be difficult, being the subject of desire for so many men." The king glanced at his friend, noting how Edmund once again seemed unsure what to do with the thought of Adeline being a prospect for many of the men she usually surrounded herself with. Caspian had seen Edmund's reaction to hearing of what could have been an engagement between the blonde and her liege.

But the woman raised her eyebrow, returning his smirk with one of her own. "As opposed to being to most eligible man in the nation?"

"Indeed" Caspian relented. Before he could return her banter, Drinian called for his attention. As it seemed the captain wanted to speak to only Caspian, he turned to Edmund and Adeline. "Excuse me, dear friends." He left them alone and went to see what Drinian wished to talk about.

* * *

Adeline and Edmund turned their gazes to the glittering water, basking in the salty smell of the sea. "Caspian failed to mention that none of the men who have attempted to gain my permission court me walked away without injuries. I am not a woman to be tamed." Edmund nodded, wondering if she had picked up on his strange behaviour.

"I'm aware," he replied, turning his head to look at her, "I pity the men who tried. I can't imagine that it's easy to be rejected by a strong, beautiful woman who knows her own mind." Edmund could see Adeline studying him out of the corner of her eye, a small smile playing on her lips. He had missed her and the playful banter between them.

Adeline suddenly grinned. "As your tutor, Your Majesty," she started, mischief sparkling in her eyes, "I do believe that we must test your proficiency with a sword." Her words drew the attention of several crew members who stopped what they were doing to watch his response. Caspian and Drinian turned their attention to the conversation as well, a grin on the former's lips. "What do you say to a bit of fencing?"

"Would I be duelling you?" Adeline shook her head, smiling widely. "Well then," Edmund laughed, nodding his head, "I would be happy to indulge in a bit of practice."

Caspian stepped up, handing Edmund a sword. "While nobody is foolish enough to duel Adeline," he spoke, drawing his own sword, "Perhaps you would be willing to challenge me?" The duel started almost instantly. Edmund and Caspian crossed blades so fast that Adeline half expected sparks to fly. It was quite showy, the parries and the wielding of the swords. Edmund ducked as Caspian made a swipe over his head and took to opportunity to sweep his sword towards Caspian's legs, forcing him to jump. The crew followed every movement with awe in their eyes while Adeline muttered about how sloppy and childish she found them. The duel ended in a tie, much her disappointment, while the crew clapped and cheered in admiration. Caspian smiled at Edmund. "You've grown stronger my friend" he complimented before retiring to his cabin to get some rest.

Edmund came up to Adeline and Lucy, accepting a drink from a passing crew member. Lucy had joined the blonde during the duel, cheering for both Caspian and her brother. "Edmund, Adeline," she started, catching their attention, "do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world we'll just tip off the edge?" Adeline shrugged, unable to find an answer.

"Don't worry Lu, we're a long way from there" Edmund reassured, taking a deep gulp from his goblet. Adeline grimaced and Edmund frowned at her, but before he could ask what was wrong he could hear the answer behind him.

"I see you're still talking nonsense, the two of you," Eustace commented scathingly, coming up from below deck, "you really should find better company than my cousins." He directed the last bit at Adeline, who mumbled something just loud enough that only Edmund could hear. Whatever she said made the dark-haired Pevensie chuckle.

Lucy, making a good guess of what Adeline had conveyed, rolled her eyes and leaned forward to address Eustace. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, no thanks to you," he snarked, not seeing how Adeline's hand twitched, "It's lucky I have an iron constitution."

Adeline looked from Eustace to his cousins, not clear on whether or not he was really serious. Reepicheep walked up to them, saving Eustace the humiliation of having her ask. "As effervescent as ever, I see," he commented brightly, "Find your sea legs?" Edmund turned to Eustace at the question, raising his cup to his lips while curiously awaiting the undoubtedly obnoxious response.

"Never lost them," Eustace asserted, crossing his arms, "Simply dealing with the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence."

Adeline could not stop herself from chuckling incredulously while Edmund choked on his drink. Lucy laughed quietly meeting Reepicheep's eyes. "I don't think he has a cute anything" the mouse quipped, effectively enraging the boy. Adeline found that she was more entertained than she'd ever been as she watched the offended boy rear back.

"I'll have you know," Eustace spat, "as soon as we find civilisation, I'm contacting the British Consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping."

The boy walked right into Caspian, not hearing Adeline quietly ask Edmund and Lucy what a consul was. "Kidnapping, is it? That's funny," Caspian quipped," I thought we saved your life." Eustace loudly proclaimed that they held him against his will. Neither Caspian nor anyone listening took him seriously. It was impossible when he was acting like a child. He commented on the supposedly unhygienic quarters he had been placed in, calling it a zoo. Again, Adeline leaned in to ask Edmund to translate the foreign words.

"He's quite a complainer," Reepicheep stated amusedly, "isn't he?"

"He's just warming up" Edmund replied bitterly, leaning back against the railing as though exhausted by his cousin's antics. Adeline chuckled sympathetically, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, opening his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a crew member.

"Land ho!"

Edmund, Adeline and Lucy looked in the direction the man pointed, while Caspian ran up to Drinian for a better vantage point. After lowering anchor, the kings and the captain stood at the bow of the ship, spyglass in hand. Caspian, following Edmund's suggestion, ordered for a landing party to be prepared. Adeline was told, by both Caspian and Edmund, to stay aboard the ship. The men followed her loyally and would need her navigational skills and position of authority if something went wrong. While she was rather insulted to be left behind, she did see their reasoning, much to her own dismay. She did not feel at all comfortable letting either of them out of her sight. But she did as she was told, taking command of the ship as the longboats rowed to shore.

* * *

Hours passed and the uncomfortable feeling in Adeline's stomach grew. She finally had enough, whistling sharply. The men looked at her, confused, until the heard a splash in the water. A naiad swam happily in circles, looking up at the blonde woman. "Can you take me to shore?" The watery woman nodded at the question, gesturing for her to jump in. Tying her hair back with a leather string, Adeline jumped over board, taking the naiad's proffered hand. The naiad was careful to allow the blonde woman moments to breathe as they sped through the water. When they were within hearing distance of land, Adeline thanked the water spirit and swam the rest of the way herself. Hauling herself out of the water, she stood, shaking water out of her hair. She whispered something that none of the men staring at her could hear and a strong wind blew, effectively drying her. Reepicheep was stunned. Adeline rarely used magic, even though she was plenty capable of doing so. Drinian did not comment on her appearance at shore, having expected her to argue when they left. "Reepicheep, Drinian," she greeted quietly, "where are the others?"

"Scouting," the mouse replied, "We are to wait here. If they are not back by dawn we are to send a party." Adeline nodded, sitting down on the ground right where she stood. It amused the crew to no end to watch her. She had no regard for ladylike behaviour, yet she would almost take Caspian's head off when he did not meet her standards for how a king should behave. They waited for a long time, but when dawn broke, Caspian, the Pevensies and Eustace had yet to return. Adeline and Drinian only gave them until the sun had completely left the horizon before they made a plan.

As they wandered into the port, Adeline felt magic, deep and dark magic, surround her. Thunder clapped as the clouds above them darkened. Then, as soon as it had started, it was over. Fear gripped her heart, concern for her friends flooding her. Horror struck as they arrived at what seemed to be a marketplace. Adeline pulled deeper into the shadows, a cloak concealing her face from anyone who might realise she was there. Lucy stood on a platform, shackles around her wrists and a chain locked around her neck. She was being sold as a slave. As bidding concluded on Lucy, and Eustace was brought forward, Adeline was sorely tempted to leave the demanding whelp behind. She rolled her eyes as he defended his personal hygiene to the buyers, clearly not completely grasping the situation he was in. Fortunately for him, before his mouth could get him killed, the crew from the ship threw off their cloaks. "For Narnia!" Reepicheep's battle cry was met with shouting from the crew as they attacked. Adeline cut down a slave buyer who attempted to escape before he even knew she was there.

Throwing herself into the heat of the battle felt natural for her, even as she was faced with two men on her own. She quickly disarmed one of them, knocking him unconscious with the hilt of her sword. She took down the other by throwing one of her many hidden knives at him, the resulting gash in his leg rendering him unable to fight. Adeline sidled up with Tavros, cutting down anyone who tried to attack the minotaur when he back was turned. Around them people came out of their homes, daring to fight back against the slave traders when they realised they had help. Vases were crushed against skulls, Reepicheep released the slaves and soon enough, the fight was over. Eustace had disappeared somewhere but Adeline was not too bothered. Instead she pulled Lucy into her arms, checking her for injuries. Edmund came up to them, hugging them both. When he let go, Adeline smacked his chest, hard. "This is what you get for leaving me behind!"

As they led the freed slaves around the island, encouraging more of its inhabitants to step out of the shadows, a man approached Caspian. Drinian stopped him from coming too close but as the man pleaded with his king to let him come along on their journey, hoping to free his wife. Adeline looked at Edmund in confusion, but he shook his head, mouthing that he would explain later. Caspian granted the man permission to come along and Adeline hoped that the stranger knew what he was getting himself into.

When they reached the longboats again, an old man that Adeline recognised as one of the lords Caspian was searching for came running, holding… She gasped as she saw the longsword in his grasp. "That's an old Narnian sword" Edmund stated, voicing Adeline's thoughts.

"It's from your Golden Age," the lord replied, "There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia." He looked at Caspian, holding the blade out to him. "Your father entrusted them to us. Here, take it. And may it protect you." The crowd that had followed them cheered as Caspian accepted the sword, holding it steady with both hands. He thanked the lord, promising that they would find the lost citizens. Adeline walked ahead, the kings trailing behind, smiling as she understood that Caspian was giving Edmund the blade.

* * *

While waiting for the supplies that the inhabitants of Narrowhaven had generously gifted them to be brought aboard, Adeline called Caspian and the Pevensies to a council, asking them to explain what had happened. Lucy explained what had happened in the belfry, how they had been ambushed and forced to surrender when one of the slave traders held a knife to Eustace's throat. Edmund told her about a green mist that had somehow taken sacrificed citizens, including the wife of the man who had approached Caspian. He reiterated what Lord Bern had told him and Caspian in the dungeon, about how the mist had come from the east. Adeline took a step back at his words, blood running cold.

Edmund saw the horror in her eyes. "Adeline? What's wrong?" Lucy and Caspian shared a worried look, neither ever having seen the usually unmoved woman so scared. Edmund grabbed her arms, trying to get her to focus on him. "Addie? C'mon, tell me what's going through your head."

"The mist," she whispered, finally meeting his eyes, "It came from the east. What if it is the same…" Adeline faltered, tears stinging her eyes as she silently pleaded with Edmund to understand. "What if it is the curse, Edmund?" She could tell the moment he realised what she was talking about. His grip tightened slightly, as though he was attempting to hold her together. "I cannot go back there, Ed. It will get me too."

Lucy and Caspian watched the interaction with increasing worry and confusion. Neither had any idea what the duo opposite them was talking about. Edmund had never told his siblings about what she had admitted to him that night so many years ago and Caspian had gotten to know Adeline in a time when she was known as a hero to the Narnians. Edmund was the only one alive who knew of her past except her father. Caspian stepped forward as the high king pulled the shaking blonde into his arms. "Ed, what is going on?"

"I… can I tell them?" He looked at down at Adeline, who barely nodded before burying her face in the crook of his neck, sobs wracking her entire body. Edmund rubbed comforting circles over her back with one hand, holding her to his chest with the other. "When I first came to Narnia, I became a traitor," he started, looking back at Caspian, "All traitors belonged to the White Witch, but to spare my life, Aslan started a negotiation with her. I don't know if you remember, Lu, but Adeline pulled me aside that day. She told me that she had once been a traitor too." Lucy gasped, wide eyes falling to the still sobbing woman in her brother's arms. Caspian frowned, gesturing for them all to sit. As Adeline refused to let Edmund go, not that he wanted to, he simply settled for sitting on the floor. "Adeline and her siblings were once kings and queens of Narnia," he continued, never ceasing his motions on the woman's back, "They were the last on the throne before the Witch. She cast a curse, turning the siblings into the opposites of who they really were, so that the people would hate them. They were already afraid of Adeline, the Warrior Queen, so the Witch probably thought that is wasn't necessary to curse her. When the youngest brother, Fabian, almost pulled Narnia into a war they wouldn't win, Adeline killed him to stop it from happening. Her sister Edith and oldest brother William couldn't break free from the curse even after Fabian's death. They declared that Adeline was a traitor. So she killed them too and fled." Stunned silence, with the exception of Adeline trying to regain her breath and composure, filled the cabin. "She did what she had to," Edmund finished, daring his sister or Caspian to argue, "and has been fighting to redeem herself since then.

Lucy was crying. "Those islands you mentioned," she murmured, looking at Adeline who finally lifted her head from Edmund's shoulder, "they were yours."

Adeline nodded, voice raspy as she explained. "The islands were poisoned, infected by the curse the Witch had cast. Father killed them, I suppose you could say, and drew them back into the water. To ensure that no one else could be affected by the curse ever again."

"But the mist," Caspian spoke, "You think it could be the remnants of the curse."

"So many years have passed," Adeline whispered, leaning back against Edmund as though it was the most natural movement in the world, "If it is the curse, it might have festered, become something new, something stronger." She had not been prepared for her past to suddenly catch up to her. Hundreds of years had passed, there was no reason for her to ever expect that it would. But somehow, the thought that her closest friends knew her story and had not pushed her away brought her strength. She felt stronger. Only when you admit your fears can you learn to control them, she silently reminded herself. Adeline knew that the three people around her would protect her from herself. "We should go to bed," she murmured, "Get some sleep before resuming our voyage."

Lucy frowned as she watched Edmund and Adeline. She was unsure how to feel about her brother keeping such a secret from her. Shaking her head, realising that she was being unreasonable, Lucy left for Caspian's cabin, which he had kindly offered her when she had come aboard the _Dawn Treader_. Caspian and Edmund slept below deck and nobody knew where Adeline spent her nights. She did not sleep with the crew, nor did she share Caspian's cabin with Lucy.

* * *

The morning following the confrontation with the slave traders, Edmund climbed to the crow's nest, joining Adeline. While he did want to see how she was feeling, he needed her help with cleaning the sword Caspian had given him. Nobody knew weapons quite like Adeline, except possibly those who made them. She handed him a small knife, smiling softly. "Use it to clear the layer of rust and dirt. After, sharpen and polish it. It should be good as new."

"How are you feeling? I know you went to a dark place last night," he finally said, leaning against the mast, "and I know you well enough to know that it was even more difficult for you to do so in front of people. You love them and they love you, but admit it, you're a private person."

Adeline nodded, sighing heavily. "It was difficult to get through. Thank you for staying with me," she whispered, taking his hand in hers, "I feel better now. Perhaps more so than I have in centuries." Edmund's brow furrowed in a silent question, entwining their fingers. "For a long time, I have been helping others. Before you arrived for the first time I helped my father. Once you did arrive, I tutored you and your siblings. After you were crowned I established shelters and after you left I helped Narnians find those shelters. For the past three years I have been guiding Caspian through ruling a place like Narnia. Last night was the first time since before I was queen that I really allowed myself to feel. Not just recognising that I was afraid but actually _showing_ that I was afraid."

"You let yourself be rescued rather than being the rescuer," Edmund summarised, turning his head to look her in the eyes, "Thank you for letting me save you. For trusting me to do that." They shared a smile before Edmund was called down by Caspian, both of them having found a deeper appreciation for one another.

The day passed with Edmund restoring his sword to its former glory, Adeline driving Drinian spare with her, very much intentional, lack of manners around the kings and queen, Lucy taking up sewing to have something to do, Eustace writing in his journal, Caspian and Drinian taking turns at the wheel and Reepicheep challenging anyone who was interested into battles of either wits or blades. When Adeline challenged Edmund into a fight, no weapons allowed but their hands and vast familiarity with each other, was one of the most amusing sights the crew had ever been blessed with. Edmund cursed crudely whenever Adeline got the upper hand while she admonished him for letting her and in turn she would utter even worse curses when he landed a particularly creative or painful blow. The men on the ship found it a little bit odd, but very much humbling, to watch the high king spar with the royal advisor. Telmarines had been raised to view men as the superior fighter so when Edmund finally gave up, unable to pin Adeline, they walked away with a new sense of respect for her. They knew, after all, that Edmund was a formidable fighter.

Then Reepicheep caught Eustace stealing food. The mouse had found the odd little cousin of his king and queen red-handed and proceeded to challenge the poor boy into a duel. Even Adeline was unable to resist watching the uneven fight. Eustace floundered and Reepicheep attempted to teach him a lesson while simultaneously teaching him to handle a blade. Adeline wondered if perhaps she should offer to tutor him, as she had Edmund and Lucy, but dismissed the thought. Reepicheep seemed to enjoy himself after all. The mouse all but goaded Eustace into duelling him, at one point calling him a drunken pelican. The duel accelerated, until Reepicheep tricked Eustace into believing he had sent the mouse overboard only to push the boy to the floor. He crashed into a woven basket, which screamed as it toppled over. Wait, what? Lucy walked over, dropping the vest she was mending. A girl crawled out of the basket and Rhince, the man from Narrowhaven, immediately recognised his daughter, Gael.

Drinian approached the girl, holding the orange Eustace had stolen, a serious look on his face. The crew could not help but feel nervous for the girl. But Drinian smiled. "Looks like we have an extra crew member." He offered her the orange, which she accepted shyly, and walked off. Adeline rolled her eyes behind his back, finding it ironic that he chided her for her lack of manners when he did not even stop to formally welcome the poor girl.

"Welcome aboard" Lucy said instead, smiling warmly. Gael curtsied, Adeline internally applauding the girl for the finely executed movement, addressing Lucy by her title. "Call me Lucy," the queen insisted, "Come on." And like so, Lucy took Gael under her wing. Adeline passed by her cabin, asking if she wanted assistance in any way but the queen shook her head. They would be fine,

As the sun was setting, they came upon a seemingly uninhabited island. Per Caspian's orders, they went ashore to spend the night on the beach. As was her way, Adeline distanced herself from the group, sleeping a bit further away from the others. It brought the question of just where she slept on the ship to the forefront of many minds, but they let her do as she pleased. The crew had noticed that it was significantly easier to handle her if she remained without an actual superior. She recognised Caspian and Edmund as her kings and Lucy as her queen, giving them the respect they were due, but generally she treated them as equals.


	4. Voyage of the Dawn Treader Part 2

Edmund's frantic shouting for Lucy woke the crew, Gael and Eustace up. Adeline, who slept on her cloak and never removed her weapons from her person, was up and ready to go first. "While the tracks are hardly difficult to follow," she commented, "There is magic on this island. We must proceed with caution." They did so, with as much caution a panicked brother and concerned friend of the family could manage. Adeline shook her head. Trust Lucy, the poor soul, to land herself in trouble. The crew followed the giant footprints to a lavish garden. While there was no house to accompany it, there was no doubt that it was a garden, not when there were trees cut to form spirals and bushes in the shape of perfect globes. Before Adeline could comment on their strange surroundings, spears were thrown at them from seemingly nowhere. And not even Adeline, for all her experience, could fight an invisible adversary. "Stop right there or perish" a bodiless voice rasped. Suddenly, Caspian was disarmed and thrown away like a rag doll. Adeline, while quite difficult to disarm, had a sword pointed at her throat and wisely chose not to move. Caspian fearfully asked their attackers just what they were.

The description they received did _not_ match the actual appearance of their attackers. The human-like creatures, each with only one large foot, were vaguely familiar to the oldest member of the crew. She frowned thoughtfully, trying to remember what they were called. Various threats, non-threatening as they could finally see their attackers, were thrown out but Caspian was only amused. "You mean squash us with your fat bellies?" One of them growled his agreement, not realising the significance of Caspian's words at first. "Tickle us with your toes?"

The… things fell as they understood that they were visible again, dropping the weapons they had stolen from the crew. Edmund picked up his sword, pointing it at one of the creatures. "What have you done with my sister you little pip-squeak?" Not his most creative insult, but the sword seemed to help as the thing asked Edmund to calm down while another encouraged his pal to confess. "Where is she?" The red-haired thing admitted that Lucy was in a mansion, confusing the Narnians. Edmund was not amused. "What mansion?" As though summoned by his question, the house to which the garden belonged took shape in front of them. "Oh. That mansion" Edmund stated as though it should have been obvious.

* * *

Adeline was vaguely aware that Eustace, who had taken his time following them, had shown up but she was still rather preoccupied with trying to recall what the creatures were. She did notice when Lucy and a man Adeline did not recognise came out of the large building. The queen, as efficient in making friends as always, introduced him as Coriakin, the owner of the island. The creatures angrily accused the magician of wronging them, only to have the man tell them that he made them invisible to protect them. He walked towards them, prompting them to flee as he tossed a handful of lint their way. Eustace asked Coriakin what they were just as Adeline remembered the answer. "Dufflepuds" they both responded at the same time and Eustace sarcastically commented how obvious that was.

Coriakin led the royalty, Adeline, Drinian and Eustace through the mansion, leaving the crew to return to the camp they had set up on the shore. Adeline looked around as they walked, marvelling at the paintings and objects that were displayed along the hallways. The magician told them that he had made the dufflepuds invisible to protect them from _the evil._When Edmund asked if he was referring to the mist, Coriakin led them into a room, stating that he meant what lay behind the mist. He picked up a scroll, rolling it onto the floor. It was a magical map, the most beautiful map Adeline had ever set eyes on. The edges had magical, moving paintings of the battle against the White Witch and not even Eustace, who still refused to believe that Narnia was not a hoax, was able to deny its magnificence. Coriakin pointed and the map shifted. "There is the source of your troubles," he said, gesturing to a strangely shaped island, "Dark Island. A place where evil lurks." He stepped up to Edmund, looking him directly in the eye. "It can take any form," Coriakin told them ominously, "It can make your darkest dreams come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness to steal the light from this world."

"How do we stop it?" Lucy had a determined look on her face, the look that had earned her the title of Queen Lucy the Valiant.

Coriakin turned to her. "You must break its spell," he replied, turning to point at Edmund's sword, "That sword you carry, there are six others." When Edmund asked if he had seen them, he nodded. "Yes." Caspian furthered the question by asking if the six missing lords of Telmar had passed through and once again Coriakin confirmed their suspicions. "Indeed." As Caspian asked where they were headed, the magician walked across the map, making it change again. "Where I sent them. To break the spell, you must follow the Blue Star to Ramandu's Island. There, the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released." Caspian exchanged a look with Drinian. "But beware," Coriakin warned, "you are all about to be tested. Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you." He leaned closer to Lucy, as though he knew something the rest of them did not. "Be strong. Don't fall to temptation. To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself."

Not long after leaving Coriakin and the Dufflepuds, the _Dawn Treader_ got caught up in a storm. Two weeks passed with no sign of the storm clearing up. Most of the time during those two weeks, Adeline was only seen during mealtimes, just to disappear again when her plate had been emptied. The crew had to work together to keep them on the right course and Drinian desperately trying to convince Caspian and Edmund to turn around. He expressed that he believed it near impossible to find Ramandu's Island, as the Blue Star was hidden behind the storm clouds. "We cannot turn back," Adeline spoke, startling the three men, "the storm is a magical one, caused by the very evil we must destroy. It is attempting to kill us. We must persevere or there is no telling what will happen."

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you in days," Edmund stated crossly, as he had been worried about his best friend, "which should be impossible as we are on a ship."

Adeline shook rainwater out of her hair. "There is a small space hidden in the stern below deck," she replied, unraveling the mystery of where she slept, "It is dark enough to hide someone if they do not wish to be found. But that is irrelevant." She removed her cloak, the garment falling to the floor with a heavy clunk. The tips of two daggers stuck out beneath the soaked fabric. "What matters is that we are within the area over which the curse from my own era as queen was cast. The storm is meant to disorient us, throw us off course."

"Is there anything you can do? You can practice magic," Drinian urged, looking at her, "There must be something the daughter of Aslan can do to at the very least ease the storm."

But the royal advisor shook her head. "The magic I possess is not strong enough to vanquish a storm like this. However, something tells me the weather might just pass soon." Having said her piece, Adeline put her cloak back on and disappeared out the door, leaving three very bemused men in her wake.

* * *

None of them, not even Adeline, knew why the storm stopped, not until Lucy pulled her aside and told her what happened. How she had used a spell she had stolen from Coriakin to make herself beautiful, only to wind up erasing herself from existence. Adeline comforted the humiliated girl. "It is all a part of the test, dear friend," she murmured as Lucy embraced her, "and it seems you passed." Pulling away, Adeline looked seriously at Lucy. "Never doubt your own worth, Your Highness. It is only your own hesitation that decimates it."

"You're afraid, aren't you? About the test," Lucy guessed, watching Adeline falter, "You're worried what it will do to you."

Adeline nodded. It could be so many things. Her deepest desire was redemption and her darkest fear was that she would suddenly feel the need to kill someone. What if the evil offered her redemption in exchange for her killing Edmund or Caspian? If she was being honest with herself, Adeline was not sure if she would be able to resist. Not after seeking redemption for her past wrongdoings for so many centuries. "For now, let us focus on finding Ramandu's Island," she said rather than delving deeper into the subject at hand, "so that we at least stand a chance."

The island they encountered was most definitely not Ramandu's. It was a wasteland, dry and void of life. The idea of Aslan's table suggested that there would be a building, or at least the remnants of one. Once they were ashore, Caspian discovered a rope, leading down into a cavern. Not willing to risk missing that a lord, or at least his sword, was down there if they did not climb down, Edmund suggested that they find out what was hidden in the depths. He climbed down first, Adeline following after him. Caspian, though hesitant, climbed down after her while Lucy came last.

Once they all had climbed down, they studied their surroundings. A spring, or perhaps an underground lake, lay still before them. As unsettling as the lack of movement in the water was, it was undermined by the presence of a life size statue entirely made of gold. Edmund pulled free a dead, dry root, dipping it into the water. The wood immediately turned to gold, the high king dropping it before the gold reached his fingers. "It looks as though he might have been reaching for something" Adeline observed, crouching a safe distance away from the water.

"He must have fallen in" Caspian replied, nodding.

Lucy stepped closer, a look of pity on her face. "Poor man." But Edmund corrected her, gesturing to the shield lying beside the man. The man was Lord Restimar, one of the men they were searching for. Looking around, Edmund spotted Lord Restimar's sword, submerged beneath the surface just enough so that they could not touch it without touching the water.

"Ed, use your sword," Adeline suggested, noticing how Lord Restimar's blade had not turned to gold, "It should not be affected by the curse." Edmund did as he was told, not one to ignore Adeline's wisdom. He hooked the edge of his own sword beneath the hilt of the one in the water and lifted it carefully. Giving Edmund wide berth, Caspian waited until the sword was safely away from the spring before he grabbed it.

"He mustn't had known what hit him" Lucy said quietly, looking down into the water. But Adeline was not focused on Lucy. Rather, she kept her eyes locked on Edmund. Something had changed in his eyes.

The dark-haired Pevensie put his sword down, crouching next to the water. "Maybe. Or maybe he was onto something." Caspian too noticed that something was off about his friend, warily asking what he was talking about. Edmund did not reply, picking up a seashell. He reached down, quickly dipping it into the spring before placing it at his feet, watching as it turned to gold. Lucy caught on to his strange behaviour as well, wondering what he was staring at with trepidation lacing her voice. Adeline placed her hand on one of her knives, ready for whatever happened next. "Whoever has access to this pool…" he replied, the tone of his voice unsettling, "could be the most powerful person in the world." His companions shared a look. The sound of Adeline unsheathing her knife did not seem to other him. "Lucy," he said, looking up at his sister, "we'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do or who to live with."

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund" Caspian stated.

Edmund had gone back to staring at the seashell, barely paying Caspian any mind. "Says who?" The two words seemed uttered more to himself than to Caspian, though the latter responded anyway.

"I do." But Caspian's voice had also taken a strange tone. Lucy and Adeline looked at each other, silently agreeing to do whatever it took to prevent anyone from getting hurt.

Edmund stood, picking up his sword. "I'm not your subject."

"You've been waiting for this," Caspian guessed, "haven't you? To challenge me? You doubt my leadership?"

Edmund stepped up to him, anger and hatred burning in his eyes. "You doubt yourself."

"You're a child!"

"And you're a spineless sap!" Lucy tried to intervene but Edmund shook her off, never taking his eyes off Caspian. "I'm tired of playing second fiddle. First it was Peter and now it's you. You know I'm braver than both of you. And why do you get Peter's sword?" Adeline stepped closer to him, knife raised. The man speaking was not her friend. Her Edmund had declined Caspian's offer of Peter's sword, her Edmund knew that he was loved and respected. "I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule."

Caspian sneered. "If you think you're so brave, prove it." Before either Lucy or Adeline could react, Caspian shoved Edmund and the sound of swords crossing rang in their ears. Lucy had to back away to avoid getting caught in the middle.

Instead, she waited until the right moment before she stepped between them. Using her knife, Adeline moved quickly to small cuts on the back of their hands, effectively disarming them. "Stop it," Lucy ordered, shifting her gaze between them, "Look at yourselves. Can't you see what's happening?" Adeline picked up the swords as the queen tried to reason with the quarrelling kings. "This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you." Sharing another look with Adeline, Lucy voiced the conclusion they had both come to. "This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about. Let's just get out of here." She walked away, knowing that only if Edmund and Caspian followed would they have withstood the temptation. Caspian followed after a second but Edmund remained, still holding the seashell. Adeline watched him warily, unwilling to leave him behind. She took a deep breath of relief when he tossed it back into the pool. Instead, Edmund grabbed her hand in his uninjured one as they walked back to the rope.

* * *

Adeline let go of him only to climb the rope, taking his hand again once they were both above ground. Lucy and Caspian were already a bit farther ahead, so she held Edmund back. "Talk to me," she murmured, "Tell me what you are thinking." She pulled him away from the opening but did not lead him back to the crew. Instead she tugged him over to a rock, sitting down. It reminded both of them of the time after Caspian had almost revived the White Witch, when they had sat together behind Aslan's How. Edmund leaning against a rock, Adeline sitting in front of him.

"I don't know what came over me," Edmund admitted, horror in his voice, "You know I would never…" He faltered and Adeline took his hand again. They sat in silence for a while, Adeline letting him process what had happened. "Do you think I'm greedy?"

Adeline considered his question. "No," she said after a moment of silence, squeezing his fingers lightly, "But I do believe that you meant what you said that you are tired of being second." When Edmund looked at her, fear in his eyes, she smiled softly. "Peter has always come before you. He is your older brother wherever you go, but here he was also king above you. Now, everybody is used to Caspian as a leader and find it a bit odd when you turn up out of nowhere. It feeds the insecurities I have little doubt you have carried since childhood, always wondering if you are perpetually stuck as second best." She lifted a hand to his face, stroking his cheek. Edmund's eyes closed as he basked in the comforting gesture. "Caspian knows, even though he cannot help but see you as a child, that if it comes to it, the Narnians would follow you. He is fully aware that no matter what chain of command we follow aboard the _Dawn Treader_, you are rightfully a higher authority than him. He feels as much like a second choice to Peter as you do."

Calmed by her words, Edmund stood. Together they walked back to the crew, noticing how Lucy was looking around as though searching for something. "Where's Eustace?" Her question was met with Reepicheep sardonically responding that he was off somewhere _not_ helping with the boats. Lucy called her cousin's name, but no reply came. She turned to her brother. "Edmund I've got a bad feeling." Adeline did too, placing an arm around Lucy in comfort. Edmund volunteered to go find him and Caspian added that he would come along. Adeline almost smiled, squeezing Lucy a little tighter.

While the kings went off to find Eustace, Lucy and Adeline helped Reepicheep and his men load the boats. Neither could quite place the feeling of discomfort within them. It was different than the usual sense for magic Adeline had, as they already knew it existed on the island, but it was not the acute trouble Lucy had a habit of finding either. It was as though something had been taken from its place and not been put back properly. But they got into the longboats and boarded the ship again, sharing worried glances. While waiting for Edmund and Caspian to return, Lucy stood with Gael and Drinian and the bow of the ship, looking back at the island.

A roar started all of them. Adeline, who was helping Tavros with the sails, looked up. Drinian had spotted something and Gael asked if it could be the volcano. The bad feeling in Adeline's chest intensified. When Drinian suddenly called the archers to arms, she quickly picked up her bow and quiver, knocking an arrow while the crew grabbed crossbows. And then she caught sight of what Drinian had seen. A dragon came flying towards them, barely avoiding heading straight into the mast. It circled the ship once before settling on the sail. Drinian barked out orders, telling the archers to take their positions and await his signal. Adeline pulled the bowstring, aiming carefully at the beast. "Fire!" At Drinian's command, she let the arrow fly. Though it was not until Reepicheep stabbed the dragon in its foot that it took flight again. It flew back to the island only to turn around, this time with Edmund clutched in its grip. Lucy screamed and Adeline blanched. Before anyone could do something, the dragon took off with Edmund.

* * *

Tavros was forced to hold Adeline back as she immediately launched into action, attempting to jump overboard so she could swim ashore. She struggled against his arms but could not move. Only when the dragon landed on the shore next to Caspian did the minotaur let her go. Drinian got into a longboat alongside Lucy, Gael and her father, Adeline who had Reepicheep on her shoulder and Tavros. The minotaur rowed them back to shore and Adeline never even gave Lucy a chance to ask her brother what had happened before she had her arms wrapped around Edmund. "I'm alright, Addie. It's Eustace. He must have been tempted by the treasure."

"Anyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted," Caspian stated, retracting his sentence when Eustace growled, "Well, anyone from here." Lucy carefully approached her beast cousin, taking off the golden cuff cutting into his hide. Edmund turned to Caspian, asking if there was any way to turn him back. "Not that I know of" Caspian replied, looking to Drinian who shook his head. All eyes turned to Adeline.

She growled too. "Just because I can perform some types of magic, such as healing, does not mean I can turn a dragon back into a boy," she muttered crossly through gritted teeth, "To begin with, I did not cast the curse over the island. Second, I have not seen a dragon in years which I assure you that Reepicheep can confirm."

Edmund looked back at Eustace. "Aunt Alberta will not be pleased." The statement was wholly serious, yet in elicited several chuckles around him.

Eustace put his paw down, reminding just about everyone of a child stomping his foot during a tantrum. Reepicheep looked at him apologetically. "Sorry about the hand, old boy," he said regretfully, ignoring Adeline's muttered _'I am not'_, "I can be a little overzealous at times." Eustace grumbled or whined, or whatever it was dragons did when they were unhappy about something. Tavros called to them that the boats were ready, but Lucy insisted that they could not leave Eustace. Drinian reminded her that they could not bring him aboard either.

"Drinian, you and the others take one boat back," Caspian ordered, giving another lord's sword to the captain, "The rest of us will stay here till morning… and work out what to do." Rhince protested, stating that they had no provisions nor warmth. Eustace the dragon got a thoughtful little wrinkle between his eyes and, to the amusement of his company, set a log on fire using his breath. He looked quite pleased with himself and Adeline could feel herself warming up to the beast.

Night fell, revealing countless stars above them. "I've never seen these constellations before" Edmund stated from where he was lying on his back. Caspian, sitting to Edmund's left, agreed with him.

"Me neither. We're a long way from home."

Adeline chuckled. "Well, that would depend on which one of us you ask, would it not?" The kings turned to look at her as she sat down in the sand to Edmund's right. "In some ways I am closer to home now than I have been since leaving. These constellations are not new to me, though I cannot recall their names. I do not believe my tutors ever tried to teach me. After all, why would the Warrior Queen need to bother herself with useless information such as the names of stars?" She lay down beside Edmund, arms supporting her head. It was not until many years after the fall of the White Witch that she had started to be appreciated for something other than her skills in battle. But when she aided the Narnians during the Telmarine invasion, she became known for her healing and gentle approach with children. "Good night, Your Majesties." And for once, Adeline was the first to fall asleep.

* * *

Gael and Lucy woke them up the following morning, ecstatic. Pointing towards the sky, Lucy directed their gazes to… _the Blue Star_. Adeline untangled herself from Edmund and stood, brushing off dust and sand from her clothing. Swiftly, they returned to the _Dawn Treader_ and ordered the drowsy crew to set sail. Soon enough the island was naught but a pinprick behind them. Eustace flew above the ship, Reepicheep on his head to keep him company.

But even though they had left the treasure island behind, their next obstacle did not even have a place to gather food. They were stranded, in a doldrum, in the middle of the ocean. Adeline agreed with Drinian, shocking the entire ship, when he guessed that something was deliberately keeping them from reaching Ramandu's Island. "I can summon wind," she admitted, wincing at the hopeful looks she was given, "But it will not be enough to catch in the sails."

The lack of sustenance was getting to the sailors, some even contemplating eating Eustace. Reepicheep assured the dragon that he would not let them, though Drinian seemed to believe the sailors' words. He started to say something, but no one had time to catch what it was a the ship suddenly lurched forward. Adeline went tumbling down the stairs from the stern crashing into a barrel. "Ow," she winced, sitting up to check that nothing was broken, "a bit of a warning would have been most appreciated." She looked up to see if Caspian or Edmund had found the issue, only to find them staring towards the bow of the ship. She turned her head and laughed. Eustace was pulling the ship, having wrapped his tail around the snout of the dragon-shaped figurehead. Edmund came down the stairs to help her stand, he too laughing. "Eustace, that's brilliant!"

The crew celebrated the acceleration while silently thanking the dragon. As long as he pulled the ship, they could rest. Before long, they came upon an island and Adeline gasped as she laid her eyes on it. It was, without a doubt, Ramandu's Island. But once, she thought as she saw the ruins visible from the ship, it had been something else. The whole crew rowed ashore and Adeline, to the confusion of them all, led them in the right direction.

"This is it Edmund," she whispered as he walked beside her, "These are the ruins of what was once the palace belonging to me and my siblings." She continued to point in different directions, telling him quietly what had been there. She led the company into what had been the banquet hall. There, the table was laden with food. Adeline frowned. She was certain that there had not been food on the table when she had last seen it, and even if it had, it would have disintegrated. At the head of the table they saw three men. The Telmarine lords. One had taken William's chair, though Adeline noticed with some pleasure that her seat remained empty.

Drinian barely managed to stop the crew from eating the feast spread out on the table, pointing to the three lords. Edmund, Caspian and Lucy found their swords, placing them upon the table where they found a stone knife. Adeline silently rebuked her father for his use of irony. Of course he had to turn the table at which she had murdered her siblings into the one which they would need to save the world. Suddenly, the swords started glowing blue. Lucy directed their attention to the sky, where the Blue Star was moving. It almost seemed as though it was coming towards them. And it was. It hung in the air by the end of the table for a moment, before taking the form of a woman. Adeline groaned. She was not in the right mindset to deal with a star and the inevitable drooling of all men who laid eyes upon her. The crew took to one knee before her as she greeted them and Adeline scoffed incredulously. "Arise," she bid gently, lifting her arms, "Are you not hungry?"

"Who are you?" Adeline was just about ready to stab someone at the awestruck tone of Edmund's question. _Unbelievable_.

The star walked towards the head of the table. "I'm Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu. I am your guide." Adeline growled to herself as Edmund and Caspian both walked towards the woman, not at all pleased with their behaviour. Losing their heads over a girl, how sadly predictable.

"You're a star," Caspian stated, unable to take his eyes of the glowing figure, "You are most beautiful." Liliandil's eyes widened and offered to change form if he found her distracting. And when both Edmund and Caspian simultaneously said no, Adeline could not keep herself from hitting the former. Hard. He had the sense to look apologetic, even though the blonde had no claim on him. Lucy rolled her eyes, though it was unclear if it was due to her brother and Caspian or Adeline's blatant display of jealousy.

"The food is for you," Liliandil told them, lifting her hands to light the candles on the table, "There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's table. Always." She swept out a hand over the food. "Help yourselves."

* * *

Thankfully, Adeline's blow had brought Edmund back to his senses. "Wait! What happened to them?" He turned his light-maker towards the three lords. Liliandil explained the fate that had befallen the men, proclaiming that violence was forbidden at Aslan's table. Edmund frowned. "Then how can Adeline get away with hitting me?"

Liliandil smiled, but not at Edmund. Her gaze locked with Adeline's, the latter raising an uninterested eyebrow. "Welcome home, daughter of Aslan. Bound by nothing but your own fate, you will remain as untamed here as you are everywhere. Your journey began on this island before it belonged to my father and soon it might be coming to an end." Adeline gasped at the implication behind Liliandil's words and Edmund took her hand in his. He was proud of her. "Come," the star beckoned, "there is little time." Caspian, Adeline and the Pevensie siblings followed Liliandil to a place the royal advisor recognised as the old throne room. The star looked out over the ocean. "The magician, Coriakin, told you of Dark Island?"

"Yes" Caspian replied, setting his eyes on the ominous island that, as they were reaching the end of their voyage, was far too close for comfort. Adeline tightened her grip on Edmund's hand.

"Before long, the evil will be unstoppable" Liliandil said quietly. Caspian told her what Coriakin had told them about the seven swords. "He speaks the truth" she confirmed, looking from Caspian to Dark Island.

Edmund subconsciously tugged Adeline closer to his side. "But we only found six. Do you know where the seventh is?" To the deep disappointment of all of them, Liliandil stretched out her arm, pointing at Dark Island. Adeline sighed heavily, burying her face into Edmund's shoulder. Lucy bit her lip worriedly and Caspian did not know how to react.

"You will need great courage," Liliandil reminded, turning to look at them, "Now, waste no time." She smiled as Caspian expressed his hope to see her again, bidding them goodbye before she shot to the sky again. Adeline grabbed an apple as they passed by the table, Caspian ordering everyone back to the ship. She was old enough to be able to fight on an empty stomach, but figured that some energy could be vital.

Taking Liliandil's advice, the ship immediately set sail. The crew resumed their tasks with renewed vigour, no longer hungry. Even though the island was close it would take time for the _Dawn Treader_ to actually get to it. Nobody was quite sure how to act in the calm before an undoubtedly difficult storm. Some said goodbye while others worked silently. Caspian stood with Drinian, conversing quietly, while Lucy comforted Gael at Rhince's side. Edmund found Adeline on the balcony outside the navigation room, where she was gazing at the receding Ramandu's Island. "How are you feeling," he asked, gaining her attention, "now that the end is so close?"

"Strangely calm," she replied, facing him, "What about you?" Edmund shrugged. But she knew him better than most and could tell that something was on his mind. "You are worried that the same thing might happen here as it did in the cavern, are you not?"

The king scoffed playfully, trying to expel his own bad thoughts. "I never could lie to you," he muttered, making her smile softly, "thank you for that." Silence lapsed around them, his attempt at forgetting his worries failed. "You're right," he admitted eventually, sighing, "I can't help but wonder what happens if I go in there and all those thoughts from back in the cavern comes back. What if I start doubting myself or start questioning Caspian at the wrong time? What if…" He faltered and Adeline waited patiently for him to continue. "What if my insecurities get to the best of me?"

"If it helps," Adeline replied, stepping closer to him, "You were always my first choice." Edmund froze, unsure of what she meant, so she elaborated. "The first time you came to Narnia, I entrusted you with my secret, not Peter. I warmed up to _you_ first, not Peter. The second time you came here, I came to _you_ for comfort after Caspian's attempt to revive the Witch, not Peter. And this time, I once again came to _you_ for comfort, I trusted _you_ to take care of me when I broke." She looked him in the eyes, pleading with him to listen to her. "Edmund, _you_ were always my first choice," she repeated, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I fell in love with _you._" And with her confession hanging in the air, she pressed her lips against his. He responded immediately, his arms circling around her waist as he pulled her closer. Edmund whispered his feelings for her into their kiss before deepening it.

* * *

It had been seventeen years in the making for him and thirteen-hundred and eighteen for her. So even when a throat cleared from somewhere in the direction of the doorway, neither let go. Whoever dared to interrupt them had to clear their throat three more times before they relented, pulling away from each other enough to turn and glare at Caspian. "We should all be on deck," he told them, smiling even as he tried to be serious, "we're close."

Reluctantly, the couple followed him up on deck, joining him and Drinian at the rudder. Tavros looked nervously at the mist surrounding them and the strangely formed island. "So, what do you think is in there?"

"Our worst nightmares" Edmund replied, wrapping an arm around Adeline's waist.

Caspian continued the frightening answer. "Our darkest wishes."

"Pure evil." Drinian barely looked back at them as he kept his hands firmly on the rudder.

Adeline, resting a hand on Edmund's chest while the other held one of her many knives, got the last word before they were surrounded by darkness. "Divine promises at the price of horrifying actions." She did not want to be there. The madness surrounding them was suffocating and scary. Drinian ordered Tavros to unlock the armoury before shouting for the archers to prepare themselves.

Tavros ordered that the lanterns be lit as Caspian turned to face his friends for what could very well be the last time. "Let's get ready." Adeline followed Caspian and Edmund to help them get into their armour. She kissed Edmund one more time, just to remind him that she was there. She swiftly pulled her own breastplate on, Caspian helping her adjust the straps in exchange for her buckling his. She hugged the king before leaving the room to go get her bow and quiver. When she saw them again, Edmund was carrying Peter's sword.

The mood was morose at best. Overhead, Eustace had already started to turn around once. No one knew what to expect of the shadowy island. Caspian stood to deliver a final, moving speech before they were lost in the unknown. "No matter what happens here, every soul who stands before me has earned their place on the crew of the _Dawn Treader_. Together we have travelled far. Together we have faced adversity. Together we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fear's temptations. Be strong. Never give in. Our world… our Narnian lives, depend on it. Think of the lost souls we're here to save. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia." Adeline was proud of his impassioned words, even more so when the crew gave a battle cry in return.

_For Narnia, indeed._

The fog grew thicker around them, green mist slipping on board the ship. What they looked like to others, Adeline did not know. To her, they became her brothers and sister, taunting her, telling her that she had cursed her own life when she had killed them, that she would never be free of the weight her crime had pushed upon her. She closed her eyes, trying to dispel their whispered words with thoughts of Edmund and the joy she felt around him. She felt his hand find hers, gripping so tight it was near painful. Adeline wished she could banish whatever part of him that was haunting him, but the moment she considered opening her eyes the voices of her siblings intensified so she firmly focused only on Edmund and how he needed her to be strong. Suddenly, the voices disappeared and she stood clasping Edmund's hand in hers.

* * *

A man's voice was yelling at them, old and tired but no less alarmed. It was warning them to keep away, though no one could see the owner in the dark. When Caspian called back that they did not fear him, he bravely replied that he did not fear them either. Edmund let go of Adeline, picking up his fireless light. He turned it on, shifting it around until the light landed upon a man standing on a cliff. His hair and beard was long and striped with grey and in his hand he held the last sword. Lord Rhoop continued to shout at them to keep away. Once Caspian realised who the man was, he ordered for the crew to get him on board as quickly as they could. Eustace, not seeing the use in pulling the ship closer to the cliff, picked Lord Rhoop up in his paws and dropped him off on the ship. "Off me demon," Lord Rhoop growled, sword raised.

"No my lord," Caspian insisted, signalling silently for the crew to stand down, "we are not here to hurt you. I am your king, Caspian."

Lord Rhoop halted all movements. "My lord?" He touched a hand to Caspian's face, unable to believe his eyes. Realising that the man before him was indeed real, the Lord despaired. "You should not have come. There is no way out of here. Quickly… turn this ship about, before it's too late." Edmund agreed, pointing out that they had what they had come for. Caspian turned away and ordered Drinian to follow Lord Rhoop's suggestion and turn the ship around. He did not make it far as the lord spoke again. "Do not think. Do not let it know your fears or it will become them." His words had the opposite effect.

Edmund winced and Adeline felt panic fester in her chest. "No, Edmund, please. What did you think of?" He looked at her sadly, apologising profusely. He rushed over to the railing, and watched as some of the cliffs began to move. Something collided with the ship, sending Adeline flying into Edmund as everyone on board toppled over. Edmund helped her and Lucy stand, watching the water fearfully.

Lucy screamed. On the port side of the ship, little Gael sat against the railing, terrified. Terrified of the adversary the was coming up _behind_ her. A giant sea serpent, the most grotesque beast Adeline had ever encountered, shot out of the water, looming dangerously over the ship. Lucy reacted immediately, rushing over to pull the little girl into her arms. Edmund and Adeline both stepped up in front of them, silently vowing to protect them. In a movement so quick it was difficult to spot, Eustace swooped down, breathing fire at the beast before attaching himself to its head. Reepicheep, as stupidly brave as always, jammed his swords straight into the beast's head. The attack sent the serpent crashing into the ship, jarring everyone aboard. The serpent shook its head, trying to shake off the dragon. Reepicheep was unceremoniously thrown off, but he caught a rope on the ship, clinging to meagre safety. Eustace was not so lucky, as he was tossed off. He caught his balance and launched another attack, only to be caught in the serpent's massive jaws. It flung him around like a rag, throwing him hard onto a cliff. But, alive and fighting, Eustace spit a pillar of flame into the open mouth of the beast, forcing it to dive back into the water.

Lord Rhoop's following action very well doomed them all. He threw the sword, the sword they were there for in the first place. It sunk into Eustace's shoulder and, while in what Adeline could only assume was tremendous amounts of pain, flew away, leaving them behind. Lord Rhoop went for the rudder, steering it sharply, causing many of the crew to fall over once more. Before he could do any real damage, Drinian pulled the weakened old man away and ordered for the crew to take their rowing positions, pulling the oars at double speed.

Before they could get anywhere, the sea serpent reappeared, wrapping itself around the ship. The vessel cracked ominously and Adeline struggled to hold on to hope. Caspian suddenly had the only idea available. Ramming the serpent against the rocks. Edmund, breaking Adeline's heart, rushed towards the bow of the ship climbing up into the carved dragon's mouth. He lit his fireless light, aiming it at the serpent to distract it. The serpent launched, its jaws locking around the dragon's head. Adeline screamed, as did Caspian and Lucy. But Adeline did not drop dead, and when the reckless fool was visible again, they were assured that he was still alive. The ship rammed against the serpent, forcing it into a cliff. Edmund fell, landing briefly on the body of the beast before he tumbled onto the deck of the ship. Adeline was at his side instantly, helping him up.

The serpent, understandably, was enraged. A yellow glow emitted from its insides and the sight that followed was one so terrifying that even Adeline froze. It opened up its… torso, she supposed, displaying hundreds of pointy things. Whether they were legs or ribs, Adeline was not too keen on finding out. It launched for her and Edmund, but Caspian tackled them to the side before it could kill them. He chopped off one of the strange extremities, watching as it disintegrated. Hope blossomed in all who saw it. Glaring at the beast, Caspian stood. "We can beat this."

* * *

Adeline prepared a harpoon of her own, one she had dipped into a poison that slowed her adversary's reflexes. She prayed to the Deep Magic that it would work on the serpent too. On Caspian's signal everybody threw their harpoons, the projectiles embedding themselves into the beast. Caspian ordered the crew to pull its head down and they did as they were told to the best of their ability. But when Edmund reached the crow's nest halfway up the mast, something nobody but him could see distracted him. Both Adeline and Caspian shouted for him, attempting to regain his focus. But the tether to which they had tied the ropes snapped before he did. Adeline let go of her rope, not wanting to risk getting pulled overboard by the rapidly more angry serpent.

Hope was just about lost when Peter's, _Edmund's_, sword started glowing. The glow caught the attention of the beast, which launched at him, jaws open wide. Adeline could barely see him as he jammed the sword into the roof of the serpent's mouth. He pulled it back and the beast reared away from him, lightning sparking from it as it was rigid for a moment, before falling dead into the water. Around them the spell was lifting, the island dissolving before their very eyes. Adeline hugged Lucy tightly before rushing to meet Edmund as he climbed down from the mast. He barely caught her as she sprung into his arms, holding her tight against him. In the water on the port side, boats came floating in their direction. Rhince and Gael pushed through the crew, both trailing their eyes searchingly over the boats. Tears prickled in Adeline's eyes as she stoop with Edmund and Lucy. Edmund kept one arm around her waist while he wrapped the other around his sister.

Caspian ordered the crew to clear the decks and help the lost Narnians board the ship before walking over to them. Lucy grinned at her companions. "We did it," she said, joy colouring every part of her being, "I knew we would."

"It wasn't just us though" Edmund commented, somewhat amused that he was saying the words at all. Caspian realised what he meant and Adeline admitted to herself that she had momentarily forgotten. Someone called Lucy's name, gaining all of their attention. They crossed over to the starboard side, looking down into the water. Eustace, the boy, was swimming below them. Reepicheep was overjoyed to see him and jumped right into the water to join him. Adeline and the three royals laughed as he cheered, hitting the water with a splash. Resurfacing, he started singing the lullaby they had all heard him hum at one point or another, only to falter.

Adeline frowned, sharing a look with her companions. Reepicheep was in no danger though, suddenly proclaiming that the water was sweet. Which could only mean… Adeline looked up before Reepicheep could tell her to. And there, for the first time since her birth, she laid eyes on Aslan's country. She wondered if her mother still lived there, or of life beyond the edge of the world was like the one they lived in Narnia, with ageing. She clung to Edmund as her knees suddenly felt weak. Caspian looked at them and ordered for a boat to be prepared.

Edmund and Caspian rowed through countless white lilies while Adeline sat behind them and Lucy sat with Eustace in front of them. The boy explained what it had been like to have Aslan change him back from dragon to boy, describing it as a good pain. He relented that being a dragon had not been all bad and that he had probably been a better dragon than boy. Adeline pointedly kept her mouth shut, eyes sparkling with mischief while Edmund teased his cousin. "My friends," Reepicheep announced from behind the blonde woman, "we have arrived."

They stepped ashore, feet sinking slightly into the smooth sand. A perpetual wave, an endless wall of water, stretched out above them. The magic around them was so good, so pure, that Adeline felt a little breathless. Eustace noticed Aslan first, uttering the Great Lion's name. Lucy turned so fast that Adeline worried that she would trip over her own feet. "Welcome children," he greeted regally, "You have done well. Very well indeed." He walked around to stand before them. "You have come far, and now your journey is at its end,"

Lucy looked around. "Is this your country?"

"No," he replied, turning his head to the water, "my country lies beyond."

Caspian looked at the wave thoughtfully. "Is my father in your country?"

"You can only find that out for yourself, my son. But you should know that if you continue… there is no return."

The King of Narnia walked over to the rushing water, letting it run through his fingers. But then he turned back, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I can't imagine my would be very proud that I gave up what he died for," Caspian explained when Edmund asked if was not going, "I spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given. I was given a kingdom. A people." He took a few steps towards Aslan, head held high. "I promise to be a better king."

"You already are" the lion replied, something akin to pride in his voice.

Adeline approached her father, falling to her knees before him while tears gathered in her eyes as well. "Is it over, father? Have I been forgiven my misdeeds? Am I… am I free?" Her voice broke as she struggled with maintaining control of her emotions. When he nodded, Adeline fell apart, tears streaming down her face as relief so great she could not comprehend it washed over her.

"Yes, my child, you are free of your crimes. Our family is eagerly awaiting your return. They are all well, every last one of them. Your siblings are most grateful for the sacrifices you have made on their behalf." Aslan placed a paw upon his daughter's shoulder, but the expression on her tearstained face was one of deep thought.

Adeline shakily stood, taking a step back from her father. "I do not think I can go back, father," she stated, shocking all of them, "I have found a place here, as a member of Caspian's private council as well as his good friend." She looked at Edmund, smiling softly. "I learned to love here."

Aslan smiled warmly. "Are you asking to remain tied to him, child? If you do so, you will have to live without certainty, only able to die when he does. You will be unable to settle fully, always restlessly flickering back and forth between places." Aslan's demeanour turned serious. "Are you certain?" Adeline nodded. "Very well then. Perhaps you will one day be ready to reclaim the throne."

The Great Lion turned to the others. "Children."

Adeline started crying again as Edmund turned to his sister. "I think perhaps it's time we went home actually, Lu." Lucy faced him, incredulity written on her face.

"But I thought you loved it here," she stated, staring at him, "I thought you loved her." There was no question to whom she was referring.

Edmund looked at Adeline as he spoke. "I do. But I love home and our family as well. They need us." Of course she understood. She knew him better than anyone and while it was painful to admit, she had known that he would not be staying. Before they could say goodbye, Reepicheep cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Your Eminence," he started, bowing deeply to Aslan, "ever since I can remember, I have dreamt of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world but nothing has dampened that yearning." More eyes grew teary as the mouse spoke. "I know I am hardly worthy, but with your permission, I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes."

Aslan smiled again. "My country was made for noble hearts such as yours no matter how small their bearers be." Reepicheep bowed deeply again while the humans all agreed with the lion. No one deserved a place in Aslan's country more than Reepicheep did. Even then, tears fell as they all tearfully bid the mouse farewell. Lucy carefully asked for permission to hug him, not waiting for him to fully express his consent before taking him into her arms. Adeline broke out into sobs as Eustace conveyed his sadness at the thought of never seeing Reepicheep again.

"Perhaps someday, dear friend," Adeline spoke as he walked up to her, "we will meet in my father's kingdom." He bowed at her before continuing towards the little boat that had appeared. Sinking his sword into the sand, Reepicheep grabbed the oar and started rowing, looking back one last time before he disappeared.

Once he was gone, it was time for the final goodbyes. Lucy looked at Aslan. "This out last time here, isn't it?" It was far more of a statement than a question and Adeline struggled to keep it together as Aslan confirmed Lucy's words.

"You have grown up, my dear one. Just like Peter and Susan." Lucy brokenly asked if he would visit them and Aslan promised her that he would always be watching over them, even though he carried another name in their world. But he assured her that when the time was right, they would meet again.

The siblings turned to Adeline. Lucy hugged her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder before she let go. Edmund was regretting the choice to go home, even though it was right. He took her into his arms, kissing her sweetly one last time. "I love you" he whispered against her lips. Adeline took a few unsteady breaths, tears streaming down her face as she looked up at him.

"I love you too," she promised, knowing that she would never be able to love another, "One day we will see each other again. We will go to father's country together and live there, happy." It physically hurt her to gently push him in Lucy's direction. She looked away from them, unable to see him cry. Aslan roared and a tunnel opened up in the wall of water as the Pevensies and Eustace bid Caspian farewell. Adeline could not stop crying as the king told them that they were the closest thing to family he had. Even Eustace.

The siblings hugged Aslan and walked away before they could give in to the temptation to change their minds. Only Eustace remained, looking at Aslan. "Will I come back?"

"Narnia may yet have need of you" Aslan responded, neither confirming nor denying as he sidled up with Caspian who kept his arms around the broken Adeline. Eustace nodded in acceptance before he walked with his cousins into the tunnel, turning back one last time as water engulfed them.

Adeline did not bother trying to stay strong, slipping out of Caspian's arms as she fell to her knees. Sobs wracked her body as she buried her face in her hands. Aslan watched his daughter fall apart, pride and sadness in his eyes. He was so very proud of her for allowing herself to feel again, but was saddened that in doing so she had suffered more hurt than he would wish even upon his greatest foe. Caspian crouched beside her, rubbing her back while letting his own tears fall. "We should get back to the ship," he murmured in her ear after she had finally started to calm down, "We must return home, celebrate our victory in their honour." Adeline nodded, allowing Caspian to help her stand.


	5. What If They Stayed Part 1

**This chapter is dedicated to my darling Jane, that is _Jane L. Black_ for those of you who have not yet read her stories, and this never would have happened without her. She encouraged me to post this fic and inspired me to continue. Thank you, Janie.  
**

* * *

**He woke up gasping for breath, droplets of sweat running down his torso.** The first thing he noticed was that he most definitely was not in the room he shared with Eustace in Cambridge. Slowly, Edmund sat up in bed, looking around the unfamiliar space. His sword, the one that had once been his brother's, lay on a desk just below a stained glass window. The flashlight that contained a seemingly eternal battery stood next to it. A familiar chest, the one he had found when he'd arrived with his siblings for the second time, stood next to a large closet. One of the doors was open slightly, a bow and quiver hanging from it, confusing him further. He didn't use bow and arrows.

A soft hand on his shoulder startled him and Edmund turned around so fast his neck hurt. Meeting Adeline's concerned eyes, the memories started to come back to him. He remembered sharing a look with Lucy as the water closed around them, remembered taking his sister's hand before they pushed through the closing portal and tumbled back onto the sand. Adeline had looked utterly astonished, as had Caspian. Edmund remembered the two coming towards him and Lucy before everything went black. "How long?"

"Five days," Adeline replied, shifting so she was kneeling behind him, "You were out for most of the journey home, as was your sister, but it has been five days since you last were conscious." She ran her hands up and down his upper arms, giving him warmth and comfort to the best of her ability. He leaned back against her, resting his head against her collarbone as her arms slipped around his shoulders, fingers coming to rest over his heart. "Go back to sleep, my love," she whispered in his ear, allowing just a touch of magic to seep into the words, "We will talk more in the morning."

Edmund felt his eyelids grow heavy as she spoke and nodded absently. He lay back down, tugging Adeline along with him as he held her against him. She traced invisible patterns on his chest, her fingers tickling him as he struggled to stay awake. He gave up the fight when the woman beside him once again urged him to sleep, closing his eyes and succumbing to slumber.

* * *

The second time he woke up he felt rested and calm. Adeline was still sleeping, her blonde hair covering most of her face even as it moved with her even breaths. Edmund stood carefully, unsure how his legs would react to his weight after several days of not being used. After a few unsteady steps, he managed to reach the closet and opened it fully in search of some clothes. He found it empty though and turned to the stone chest. Rustling sheets drew his attention back to his companion. She was looking at him, a small smile on her face as she leaned back on her forearms.

"I brought some men to the Chamber and had them bring the chests up," she told him quietly, "They are your belongings after all." Adeline yawned as she stood up and stretched. Dressed in Edmund's shirt, she padded over to the desk and perched on the accompanying chair. "I thought it wise to let you go through it first, to see what fits and what does not." She smiled warmly as he nodded gratefully, the hidden meaning behind the words understood even as it went unspoken. It had to be his choice which memories he wanted to keep and which he wanted to throw away.

Edmund's hands shook as he kneeled in front of the chest and lifted the lid. His old shield was the first thing to catch his eye. He chuckled as he held it up in front of him. It was far too small for him and he remembered the training Adeline had forced him and his siblings through. He carefully set it aside, mentally making a note to have it mounted to their wall. The notion of _their_, his and Adeline's, made him pause for a moment as pure, unadulterated happiness spread through his body. Silvery blue fabric was smooth and soft as water when he held it up in front of him. The clothes he had worn during his coronation were, naturally, too small. He put them to the side, deciding to keep them until he could talk to Adeline about having children, and dug deeper. Edmund felt his heart skip a beat when he came upon an intricately carved wooden box. He sat back, just holding it. With a shaky breath, he opened it, marvelling at the still gleaming silver of his crown.

For a long while, Edmund sat on the floor, sorting out the contents of his past. At some point Adeline reminded him that he needed to eat, so he picked out a deep blue shirt with his royal seal embroidered with fine, silver thread. He found a pair of silvery grey trousers to match and once he was dressed he pulled on the black boots he'd worn back on the ship. Where Adeline had kept her clothing he did not know, though he suspected that he would never know all her secrets. She stood at the foot of their bed, fully dressed. In her hands, she held the crown.

"You do not have to," she assured him gently with a hesitant twist to her lips, "but it is your right."

Once again, Edmund found himself kneeling. He sunk to his knees in front of the woman he adored and bowed his head down, memories of his time in Narnia flashing through his mind as she gently placed the circle of metal where it belonged. Edmund rose and was stunned to see tears in Adeline's eyes. "What's the matter, love?" She was smiling, for which he thanked the Deep Magic, but he was no less concerned about her well-being.

"I love you," she replied, voice somewhat unsteady, "and I am so proud of you." Without giving herself too much time to consider what it would mean for her to be with a king, Adeline pushed up to her tiptoes and kissed him. Edmund was quick to respond, one hand cradling her jaw while the other settled on her hip. Only the distant sound of bell ringing pulled them apart, both of them short of breath. "Breakfast is to be served, my king," she murmured, unable to keep from grinning, "We should go."

Edmund, reluctantly of course, agreed and offered her his arm. He laughed when she gave him a disparaging look and opened the door for her anyway, knowing that he was getting on her nerves. The farther away from their rooms Adeline led him, the more Edmund recognised his surroundings. He came to a stop when they reached a flight of stairs, overlooking the entrance hall. He knew where they were. He had lived there once, many years ago. Adeline let him continue down a few steps on his own and he remembered her words from earlier in the morning. She had brought a few men to the Chamber, not to Cair Paravel. He turned to look at her and she nodded at his unspoken question. He was home. "I think I know where to go," he stated, laughing incredulously, "Stay with me?" Adeline accepted his outstretched arm, nodding.

"Always, my king."

* * *

Though the blonde had never been one for lady-like behaviour such as being escorted by a man to the places she needed to go, she knew Edmund was a little overwhelmed. Being the one person who knew him well enough to see the emotion in his eyes, she indulged him. She let him guide her towards the double doors leading to the dining hall, pausing when he did as they reached the ornate barriers. "You do not have to," she reminded him, as she had with the crown, "but it is your right." Edmund nodded resolutely and reached up to squeeze her hand before he let go and pushed the doors open. Adeline smiled as she followed him inside. As it was only breakfast, the only occupant at the table was Caspian. Lucy, as far as Adeline was aware, had yet to recover from breaking through the magic in the gateway to their world. It was draining for those who possessed magic to do so, so she could not imagine the toll it took on someone who did not. Edmund pulled out a chair for her, grinning when she pointedly chose another one and sat down next to Caspian.

"Is Lucy not up yet?" The high king reached for a piece of toast as he spoke, glancing at his friend. He quite liked the informal atmosphere, with the high seat empty and the lack of servants running around to assist them. It felt like they were just eating together as a family in an, if he had to pick at something, abnormally large dining hall.

Caspian shook his head, putting down his goblet. "Not yet, but if Adeline is to be believed she should be with us soon." The king was happy to see his old friend up and about again. When the Pevensie siblings had burst back out of the water, they had given him quite a fright. It had not helped when they both passed out, despite Adeline's attempts to assure him that it was a natural reaction to the ordeal. Drinian had not been pleased when Adeline had insisted on changing the drenched siblings, deeming it improper, but Caspian had told him to let her care for them. "It is great to see you awake," he continued, handing Adeline an orange when she asked for it, "there is much to be done."

"Now that you mention it, I ought to see to the preparations for our next journey." Adeline stood, grabbing a bread roll and a pear to go with the orange, kissing both kings on their cheeks before she left the dining hall. She nodded in greeting to the stableboy as she led her beloved steed out, not bothering with saddle or reins. If she could catch Drinian at the docks before he left to confer with Caspian, she could ask him to inform the king of the progression concerning the trip. It would give her enough time to gather a hunting party and catch some game, providing meat for the voyage.

Back at the breakfast table, Edmund shook his head as the doors closed behind the blonde. "She never really stays still, does she?" He smirked when Caspian chuckled, the two silently agreeing. "Then again," he continued, "she wouldn't be Adeline if she did." As he spoke, the doors opened and Lucy entered the room. Edmund squeezed her hand as she passed him, bidding her a quiet good morning before he turned back to his friend. "What journey is it we need to prepare for," he asked curiously, "I would've thought the voyage to the east would be enough travel for a while." He passed the plate of toast to his sister as he spoke, grabbing another piece for himself as she accepted it.

"It is not so much a journey as a business trip," Caspian admitted, "We meet with Lord Alderyon once every year to discuss the terms of our trade agreement." He took a sip of water, washing down the bacon he had eaten as he pushed his plate away. "The Goldheight Islands carry most of Narnia's fish imports and we trade our wheat for their fish," he explained, voice sounding as bored as he felt, "A day's sailing is all it takes to get there, the preparations are more to calm Adeline than anything else." Edmund and Lucy exchanged glances before turning to Caspian, eyebrows at their hairlines. Few things rattled the General, but Lord Alderyon was one of the things that did. "Let us just say that she has some choice words for him that… well, it is for the better if she remains silent."

"Indeed, I believe she once called him a self-indulgent swine with no respect for his female superiors," Drinian recited as he joined the three royals, "Though that was one of her kinder comments, if I am not mistaken." He stood at Caspian's side, nodding respectfully at them. "I met her on my way to the castle," he told them, turning down Edmund's offer of toast, "She asked me to tell you that everything is ready and that we can leave tomorrow." Drinian reached for a goblet of wine, shaking his head in disapproval. "She also wanted me to tell you that she will go hunting today, but expects to be back in time for supper, after which she all but demanded that Your Highnesses meet her in the throne room."

Edmund groaned and Lucy dropped her head into her hands. They were both perfectly aware of what she wanted. The routine was far too familiar. "One would think she'd agree to let us move past this stage," Lucy commented, shaking her head in exasperation without even looking up, "But no, we have to keep going to her tutoring sessions." None of the Pevensie-siblings minded the lessons terribly, they had just had an overwhelming amount of them. Since they had first arrived in Narnia, Adeline had guided them through social rules and expectations, her words of wisdom ever present even when she herself was not. However useful her tutelage be, both Edmund and Lucy felt that it had to end somewhere.

"To be fair," Caspian interjected, "I do not think she will be tutoring you so much as informing you how to handle Lord Alderyon." He did understand Lucy's feelings, having been subjected to his advisor's relentless teachings, but Lord Alderyon was a tricky man to handle. One misstep, one word out of place from Lucy, as Adeline was entirely correct regarding the lack of respect the lord had for women, could have the trade falling apart. "While she might not be level headed when faced with the man," he continued, "there is no denying that she is the best diplomat among us, no offence to you, Ed."

Taking a sip of water, Edmund shook his head. "Can't really take offence when she's the one who taught me in the first place," he assured, grinning, "And we'll make sure to be in the throne room after supper." After a little bit of coercion, Drinian caved and joined them at the table. They discussed politics and memories as they ate, the captain wincing whenever the siblings brought up a memory about Adeline that he deemed particularly improper.

* * *

Once breakfast was over, Caspian went with Drinian to map out the route to Goldheight Islands, leaving Edmund and Lucy to get reacquainted with Cair Paravel at their own pace. As they walked throughout the castle, they took turns pointing out places with happy or amusing memories from their Golden Age. Occasionally they grew morose as they recalled the ruins their home had been after the Telmarine invasion. But then they would laugh incredulously at how far they had come, with the peace between Narnians and Telmarines having led to a prospering, peaceful kingdom. Lucy could not resist teasing her brother when he accidentally revealed that he had woken up with Adeline by his side, muttering good-naturedly about how he was going to have it so much easier in lessons than her.

They were so caught up in memories, scouring the castle from top to bottom, that they missed lunch and Adeline's return. In fact, they nearly missed supper. Caspian and Adeline both looked bemused and entertained when the siblings rushed through the doors to the dining hall, out of breath. Again, the high seat was empty. Edmund felt Adeline's gaze, warm and supportive, as he considered what to do. Her words from earlier in the day, about not being forced to but having the right, rang in his head. Hesitantly, as though he was expecting protests, Edmund lowered himself into the high seat. Caspian was unsurprised, continuing his meal as though nothing had happened. Adeline gave no indication that she had expected differently either, a small smile the only sign she had even paid him attention. Lucy did not seem to notice his discomfort at all. "Drinian told us about your… reservations regarding Lord Alderyon," Edmund commented, smirking at Adeline's involuntary growl, "and he also told us that we will be ready to sail come morning."

"Indeed, Your Highness," Adeline replied, her formal words contradicted by the scowl on her face, "I believe it will be for the best that we leave at dawn." There was no need for her to tell her companions why. Caspian knew she wanted to leave early so they could get back sooner while Edmund and Lucy knew her well enough to figure it out. She might have stabbed her fork a smidgen too hard into her roast chicken, the sound of the silverware hitting the plate far too loud. Caspian narrowed his eyes warily at the table and Adeline could only assume he was counting the ways she could murder Lord Alderyon with the objects displayed on top. Lucy must have noticed too, for she scoffed, muttering that if Adeline really wanted to kill someone she would do it with or without weapons.

Edmund took a bite of his food, giving Caspian an assuring glance. "Don't worry," he said once he had swallowed, "I'll make sure she's not hiding anything before we meet him."

"You say that as if you would stop me."

Caspian promptly had wine go down the wrong pipe and Lucy giggled as she slapped his back a few times. The king was fairly certain that when he died, it would not be in battle or of age. No, he could almost guarantee himself a death by frayed nerves due to barely inhibited advisor. Caspian silently thanked the Deep Magic that Edmund had met her first. He was sure that if he had fallen for her, and she for him, he would be long gone already. "Perhaps it is best," he coughed as he finally regained his breath, "that we leave the political talk for the meeting after supper, lest I die at the table?"

Amused, Adeline took a sip of her own wine. "I do hope I will see all three of you there," she replied casually, "as I am far too tired from the hunt, which was successful thank you for asking, to chase you." She smirked as the others nodded immediately, though the mischievous spark in Edmund's eyes had her on high alert. It was her turn to choke when he leaned in close and murmured in her ear that he would make the chase worth it if she caught him. His voice was heavy with insinuation and even when she stopped coughing did her breathing seem a little erratic. Lucy grimaced, no doubt knowing the theme of his words despite not having heard them.

"Is something wrong Lu?" She glared at Caspian, who just smiled far too innocently at her. "I am sure that if you don't like the chicken, the cook can prepare something else for you." Of course, he was not oblivious to the by-play between Edmund and Adeline. He just knew that it was the first time since they met that they were both in agreement regarding where their relationship stood and he just wanted them to be happy. That was not to say that he would not call them out if it happened at the table again. Though, if he was being honest, he could not wait to see the look on Drinian's face when Adeline laid it on thick around him just to get on the captain's nerves.

The throne room was the only one Edmund and Lucy had not ventured into during their exploration. They had stopped outside it briefly, but agreed that when they walked in it would be with Adeline. It would be symbolic, in a way. She had been there, albeit not for long, the first time they had set foot in the throne room and they wanted her there when they did it again. Edmund took her hand in his, pressing a kiss against her knuckles. A few kitchen maids walked by and tittered girlishly at the sight, some of them sighing dreamily. Adeline scowled, but surprised him when she did not tug her hand away. At his nod, the guards pushed the large oak doors open.

It looked just like he remembered. In his minds eye, Edmund could see the crowd that had been gathered at the coronation. He could see mr and mrs Beaver and mr Tumnus and Oreius. He could see Argus and Aslan. Adeline's hold on his hand slackened, as though she was trying to give him space he did not want. Edmund tightened his grip and pulled her closer, keeping her by his side as he approached to the thrones. Caspian immediately took the throne that had once been Edmund's. Lucy reclaimed her own. After a moment's hesitation, Edmund claimed Peter's as his own. All three of them glanced between the last of the four thrones and Adeline. Her hand was still wrapped in Edmund's and he was highly aware that if she had not been as proud as she was, she would have run. "You do not have to," he reminded her, using her words against her, "but it is your right."

It was a pivotal moment. It would let Edmund know whether or not it was wise to attempt to propose to her. It would let Narnia know that there would, once again, be four kings and queens. Lucy would be knocked from high queen to queen, as Adeline had seniority and experience. Caspian would finally get to see Adeline in a dress. Her hand was still firmly placed in Edmund's when she sat down. Edmund was grinning like a lovestruck fool.


	6. What If They Stayed Part 2 (Finale)

**This will be the final part of this story. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this piece and I hope you enjoyed it. Also, a huge thank you to Jane L. Black, my dear friend who motivated me to post and continue writing this. If you haven't read any of her stories, please do, she deserves the recognition. Thank you Janie, for being my friend and for encouraging me to step out of my comfort zone and post this fanfic.**

* * *

Dawn found Adeline in their chambers, where she glared at her reflection in the polished silver on the wall. She did not doubt that the others were waiting for her by the gates. Giving a disgusted groan, she picked up her satchel and left the room. The moment she arrived at the gates, even the men driving the carriages gaped at her. Irritated, Adeline shoved her bag at Caspian so he could search it and lifted her arms to allow Edmund to search for hidden weapons. He did not need to know that the pins holding her hair in place were quite sharp.

"You're wearing a dress," he muttered as he ran his hands over her arms and torso, kneeling to make sure she had nothing strapped to her legs or inside her boots, "I don't think I have ever seen you in a dress before." He stood, pleased to find that she was unarmed. Looking over at Caspian, he found the other king nodding with a surprised look on his face.

Adeline lifted the skirt of her dress as she climbed into the carriage, ignoring Caspian's offered assistance. She would much rather die, and take Edmund with her, than sink any lower than she already had. "That might be," she replied once her friends had joined her, "because I have not worn one since some amount of years before being cast out." She bristled at the still present awestruck expressions on their faces and crossed her arms to keep herself from reach for the pins. Edmund chuckled and reached for her, taking her hand and pressing the back of it against his lips.

"I promise," he said, grinning when she snatched her hand away, "you won't have to wear it long." Lucy looked horrified and flushed red, though it took Caspian chortling and Adeline hitting both kings upon the backs of their heads for Edmund to understand what his sister believed he meant. "I simply meant that once the visit is over she can go back to wearing what she always does," he protested, staring incredulously at his red-faced sibling, "Calm down, Lu." Adeline gave him a cross look, glaring at him then the fabric of her dress. Edmund frowned. He had never known Adeline to be an insecure woman, nor did he believe that she had any reason to think herself less than stunning. He used a finger to tip her face in his direction, silently asking to speak to her once they were alone.

* * *

The _Evergreen Willow_ lay waiting in the harbor when they arrived, sailors hard at work preparing to weigh anchor. Adeline ducked her head to avoid the wide-eyed glances she received from the men and disappeared from sight quickly. Edmund nearly growled when he saw several sailors still looking the direction she had gone. "I do believe," he barked, "that there is a job to be done." His reprimand sped up the workers and Caspian nodded in acknowledgement to ensure his friend that he understood the reason for his words. "Tavros," Edmund continued, "where could she have gone?"

"'Tis a fine ship, Your Majesty," Tavros told him, bowing slightly, "made from drawings found after the Golden Age, with four cabins for Your Majesties, though Lady Adeline always was a bit peculiar." He sighed and crossed his arms, considering what he knew of the strange woman who had the respect of many. "Perhaps it might be easiest to let her come when she wants," he finally said, shrugging, "I've learned that she is a woman best left to make her own choices at her own volition, Your Highness." The High King nodded and dismissed the minotaur, who let out a breath of relief as he watched the kings climb the steps to join the captain and the Queen at the rudder.

"I see Lady Adeline has finally succumbed to propriety," Drinian commented, not realising the dangerous waters he was treading, "Perhaps the company of our Queen Lucy influenced her for the better."

Caspian intervened before Edmund could snap. "Are we ready to set sail, Drinian," he asked sharply, "or must we wait much longer?" The captain had the decency to look reprimanded and declared that they would be leaving within minutes. It went unmentioned that Edmund was all but shaking with suppressed rage, though Caspian wondered warily who would be the biggest liability come their negotiations with Lord Alderyon. Adeline barely managed to keep quiet during the banquets the man threw and Edmund's need to defend her could be another risk, not only to their relationship to each other but also the mainland's relations to Goldheight Isles. "Ed," he said once they had a moment of privacy, "I know you want to defend her, but remember that she can take care of herself." His friend nodded curtly and went off in search of his woman.

He found her in one of the four cabins after searching the entirety of the ship. "Had you been anyone else you would have been easy to find," he commented, sensing her tense mood, "but since you're you I never thought to look in the cabins first." Adeline did not reply, her back turned to him as she stared out the window. Edmund sighed and crossed the distance between them, sweeping her hair away from her shoulder so he could rest his chin. His arms wrapped around her waist, her hands falling to clutch over his on her abdomen. "What's the matter, love?"

"I feel vulnerable," she replied in a whisper, "I am unarmed and impractically dressed, there's no way to…" She stopped, shaking her head. Some memories were best kept locked in a dark corner of her mind, unaccessible. Edmund's arms tightened around her and tears rose, unbidden, in her eyes. Without being fully conscious of her actions, Adeline leaned back heavily against the only man she would ever trust with her heart. Moments from her past flashed before her eyes even as she tried to fight back and remember the good life she led. Distantly, she heard Edmund calling her name lowering himself with her as she sunk to the floor. She felt the phantom-touch of someone long dead compete with the gentle caress of the king by her side, though she could not dispel the discomfort of the former nor relish in the sweetness of the latter. Adeline was vaguely aware of being lifted and set down on a soft surface, still staring into nothing.

Worry kept an iron grip on Edmund's heart as he waited for her to come back from wherever she had gone in her head. He knew that the demons she carried were many, after so many years alive, and he wished he could banish them. It would be difficult to do so, as he did not know their names nor the reason they haunted her so. Adeline never shared her struggles, considering them her burden to bear. The only weight she had chosen to let him help her with had been removed and yet she had the world on her shoulders still. "Love," he whispered, kneeling in front of her, "come back to me." He lifted his hands to wipe her tears, lovingly swiping his thumbs over her cheeks. A knock on the door caused both of them to jump but Edmund barked that he would be out later and turned back to comfort Adeline. Her gaze was clear and he could tell she was finally seeing him, but the fearfulness in her eyes had him alarmed. "I know you abhor crying," he breathed, hoping to draw a smile from her, "Maybe, if you tell me what made you start, I can help you stop."

"You need not worry," Adeline rasped in response, earning a look of saddened exasperation from Edmund, "it has been a long time since." Blinking away the few tears she had left, she realised that he had sat her down on the bed she had no doubt they would share. The man at her feet gave her no time to ponder or draw back into herself, using his thumb and forefinger to grasp her chin and turn her face back to his. Adeline knew he wanted to help her carry the heavy memories. Most days she could do it alone, keeping busy to avoid slipping onto the familiar path of painful reminisce that she had traversed many times in her long life. The journey to Goldheight Isles, and the subsequently inevitable meeting with Lord Alderyon, always pulled her back to one particular night before the curse was cast on her siblings. She considered his words, wondering if perhaps telling him would ease the pain. "I was betrothed once," she admitted before she could change her mind, "to a cretin much like Alderyon." The gentle sway of the ship helped calm her as she grasped Edmund's hands in hers. "He considered our betrothal binding, clearly he was not well versed concerning the intricacies of formal courtship," Adeline chuckled mirthlessly, her smile watery and weak, "and as such he took liberties he did not have right to claim." Edmund growled and she sagged in relief, knowing that she did not need to continue. His grip on her fingers was painful and comforting, serving as a reminder that he was there and would remain by her side through all struggles. "I've not worn a dress since," she confessed, lifting a hand to push some hair out of his face, "it makes for far too easy access and is difficult to run in."

Processing the part of her past he doubted she had ever shared, Edmund kissed her wrist. "You are the most fierce and skilled warrior I know," he murmured against her skin, "you can't let one man, one who I hope died shortly after he dared to touch you, dictate how you dress." Adeline did not reply and he brought her fingers to his lips, kissing each fingertip before pressing a peck against the palm of her hand. "If you feel like you can't wear a dress, then don't." He was infinitely relieved to see the look on her face that she always used before going off about proper dress and posture and whatever else he or Lucy or Caspian did wrong. "No," he insisted, "you'll be High Queen, you can make the rules."

"I cannot change hundreds of years' worth of tradition," Adeline reminded him, grateful all the same for his support, "no matter my title."

"Then marry me," Edmund blurted before he could stop himself, "marry me and rest assured that no man, myself included, will ever touch you without being forced to remember the repercussions." He knew his sister would murder him and fully intended to be political by embellishing the story of his proposal when he recounted it to her, but at that moment his whole focus was on the, for once graceless, gaping woman whose mercy he was at. After several moments of silence, he shuffled nervously, shifting his gaze to their entwined hands. "An answer would be nice," he muttered shyly, "I've not had several centuries to practice being patient."

Adeline snapped out of her stunned silence, frowning at him. "I refuse to marry you simply because you have some antiquated belief that matrimony will somehow protect me from the perverted gazes of men who believe themselves superior to women, Edmund."

"Well, then marry me because I love you," he replied immediately, "Marry me because you love me, trust me and know that no other will ever be able cherish you like I do." He surged upward, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, lingering when her fingers tangled into the hair at the back of his head. "I don't deserve you, no one does," he told her, muffling her protest with another kiss, "but I will never stop trying to earn your love." Another knock on the door interrupted and Edmund glared at it before turning back to Adeline. "Marry me," he muttered, both of them standing, "because why wait when we both know it's written in the stars?"

* * *

They faced the door simultaneously as it opened and Caspian entered. "I see you found her," he commented, nodding toward Adeline, "I sent Tavros to tell you that breakfast is ready, but he was apparently shooed away." He took in the way Edmund squeezed the blonde woman's hand and shared a meaningful glance with her before they both followed him on deck to eat. Caspian raised a a curious eyebrow but was ignored.

It was decidedly unpleasant to eat and then be left without privacy when one did not have an answer to a life altering question, Edmund found. Nerves formed a clump in his stomach, hence his lack of enthusiasm for food, and he could barely focus as all he could think about was the fact that the longer Adeline left him without answer, the longer she had to come up with reasons not to accept his proposal. He spied his sister and, hopefully, wife-to-be having a conversation and inched closer. He realised that Adeline had spotted him, as she smirked and leaned closer to Lucy.

"I was hoping to ask you, Lu," she said, mischief sparkling in her eyes, "if you would be maid of honor at my wedding."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Edmund could barely breathe, much less think. He stared at the love of his life, ignorant of the slack-jawed expressions surrounding him. Not a sound was heard. And then, "So that's a yes then?" Adeline nodded and smiled, gasping as he suddenly swept her into his arms and kissed her. She laughed, a heartfelt sound that had him falling deeper in love with her, as he lifted her and spun around with her. "I can't believe you said yes."

"I said yes because you love me," Adeline replied, a smidgen alarmed at the glistening tears in his eyes, "I said yes because I love you, trust you and know that no one will ever deserve my love like you do." She pushed up to her tip toes, recalling how she was once irked by his growth, and pressed a kiss to cheek. "I said yes because why wait when we both know it is written in the stars?" Edmund rested his forehead against hers, his eyes shining with love and joy as he met her gaze. Their little bubble of bliss was rudely popped when Lucy finally found her voice.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

A nervous chuckle swept over the crew as Edmund actually pushed Adeline forward to deal with Lucy. To his utter dismay, his sister merely grabbed his fiancée by the shoulders and put her aside, taking a dangerous step closer to her actual target. She jabbed a finger into his chest several times as she spoke, following in perfect sync with him as he tried to back away from her.

"How dare you propose without telling me you were planning it," she demanded, one hand on her hip while she wagged a finger in his face, "so that I could plan a party in celebration?" Lucy glared at her brother, unaware of how reminiscent of their mother and older sister she was. Somewhere to her right, Adeline tried to sneak away. The younger woman would not have it, snatching Adeline's wrist and pulling her into the confrontation without moving her gaze from Edmund. "I wasn't even aware that you had procured a ring," she continued furiously, "As your sister, I do like to think I'm privy to your plans for the future." There was no mistaking Edmund's wince as she mentioned the ring and Lucy looked down at Adeline's _bare_ fingers. Her ire immediately flared, directed at the blonde. "And _you_," Lucy hissed, "How dare you _accept_ my brother's proposal when there's no ring?"

Edmund caught his fiancée when his sister threw the poor blonde at him, demanding an explanation. "It was a spur of the moment thing, Lu," he muttered, embarrassed by how much she scared him, "I promise that it was genuine and that there's no regrets." Lucy looked almost apoplectic and he realised that telling her that it had been a spontaneous engagement might not have been a very bright idea. She was a hopeless romantic, always had been, and Edmund remembered her telling him that she wanted to witness a dream proposal when he decided to tie the knot. Her also recalled thinking that how he proposed was none of her business but wisely refrained from saying so.

"Lucy," Adeline said, holding her hands out placatingly, "it was a very sweet and romantic moment, I promise." She elbowed Edmund in the ribs when he almost questioned her, smiling at Lucy while she did so. Taking Lucy's hand, Adeline gently led the surprised girl over to a crate so she could sit down. "He told me how much he loves and cherishes me," she told her quietly, patting her knee in comfort, "He also assured me that our engagement was written in the stars and that he would never stop attempting to deserve my love, and we would very much appreciate if you could find it within yourself to forget the circumstances and focus on the sentiment."

After several moments of tense silence, the whole crew anticipating Lucy's reaction, she grinned through streaming tears and pulled the startled Adeline into a tight hug. "We're going to be sisters!" Her approval seemed to encourage the others to congratulate the affianced couple. Caspian clapped Edmund on the back as they shared a heartfelt embrace, and Tavros nearly knocked Edmund over with the force behind his heavy-handed pats. One by one, the crew members congratulated Adeline and Edmund, Lucy chattering beside them about wedding plans. She had been longing to plan a wedding for a long time and with her brother's engagement she would finally be given an opportunity. Only when a sailor called for her help with mending a torn trouser-leg did she leave them.

* * *

Tucked under Edmund's arms, Adeline looked up at her future husband. "Do you think, if we run away for a long enough honeymoon, we could get away with eloping?" It was a sorely tempting thought. Lucy spoke of a grand ceremony with the entire kingdom in attendance, something that neither Edmund nor Adeline were too keen on. He looked down at her, kissing her forehead.

"I don't suppose being High King and Queen will do much against her, will it?" She shook her head and he sighed heavily, glancing at his exuberant sister before meeting Adeline's eyes. "I suppose, if your father is willing to officiate," he muttered, unwilling to accidentally be overheard, "we could pack and be ready to vanish after the ceremony, before she finds out." Adeline nodded and just like that they decided to brave Lucy's temper by eloping. All they could do was hope to the Deep Magic that she let them live long enough to actually savour their marriage.

Lord Alderyon was ever so accommodating, greeting Edmund and Caspian grandly while leering at Adeline and Lucy. A strategic move on Caspian's part had been forgoing Adeline's coronation, as any action she might take as queen could lead to a possible conflict with Goldheight Islands. As such, the crew had been sworn to silence regarding the recent engagement. Should Lord Alderyon behave inappropriately, Edmund would casually inquire as to whether or not he would be required to duel the man for Adeline's hand. The blonde had protested against this plan. Edmund had grinned smugly.

Seated at the banquet table, Adeline watched Lord Alderyon through the corner of her eye as he conversed with Edmund and Caspian, trying desperately to indicate that he wished to speak to them rather than be deflected to Lucy. That had been Adeline's plan. Let Lucy handle the political aspect, force Lord Alderyon to see her as superior by having the two kings refer to her when asked questions. Barely able to contain her smug smirk, Adeline listened as Lord Alderyon and Lucy closed negotiations, having reached a mutually beneficial agreement. Vexed, but unwilling to drop his façade, Lord Alderyon declared that it was time for dancing. All guests stood and followed along as he led them to a ballroom. Ever the watcher rather than participant, Adeline snuck along the walls, keeping an eye on the rotund Lord as he pranced about the room. Her hands tingled with a need to reach for the pins in her hair when she saw him stare at the cleavage of a highly regarded merchant's young daughter. His attention was drawn elsewhere and Adeline followed him as he crossed the dance floor to Caspian and the Pevensie siblings.

Lucy barely had time to react before she was pulled into a dance with the Lord. He maneuvered them deep into the crowd, spinning and pulling and shoving. She had found herself understanding Adeline's distaste for the man as the night had slowly crept past and as she stood in the middle of the floor, surrounded by strangers, she could not shake the unsafe feeling he gave her. When his hands started to wander, she knew why. She knew there would be no use in trying to call for her brother or Caspian, the music and the buzz of conversation from the crowd was too loud and Adeline was nowhere to be seen. Lord Alderyon's fingers gripped Lucy's behind tightly, the other hand holding her wrist so she could not back away. The hand rested on her bum started moving upward when he suddenly screeched and let go of her. Another hand gripped Lucy and tugged her out of the man's reach.

* * *

The sound of distress from Lord Alderyon alarmed both Caspian and Edmund, for various reasons. They rushed into the circle created by the partygoers and found the lord clutching his bleeding arm while Adeline and Lucy stood a few paces away with the blonde scowling fiercely at the man while Lucy rubbed her wrist. Upon closer inspection, Edmund found one of the pins he had seen in Adeline's hair pierced through Lord Alderyon's forearm. "Lord Alderyon," he said, deceptively calm, "surely you did not attempt to take liberties with my sister, your Queen?" Exchanging a look with Caspian, Edmund walked closer to the wounded lord while his friend went to ensure that Lucy was relatively unharmed. "Because, if you did," he continued icily, "there will be repercussions in the form of being ostracized from the kingdom so another can take your place."

"No, Your Majesty," Lord Alderyon whimpered, trying to ignore the golden hair ornament that kept him from bleeding out, "I would never."

"Is that true, Lucy," Edmund asked idly, "or would you prefer it if I removed Lady Adeline's pin from his person and let him die in his own home?"

Trusting that Caspian would take care of Lucy, Adeline stepped forward. She grinned as Lord Alderyon flinched and took a step back. "I can attest to the fact that the Lord indeed did attempt to violate Her Majesty," she announced, as though the gold piece in his arm was not enough proof of that, "his hands were rather inappropriately placed and Her Majesty had no way to escape as she was unarmed among strangers." Edmund raised his eyebrows and theatrically turned back to Lord Alderyon.

"Well, there you have it," he said, grabbing the lord's arm and removing the jewelry, "Balthazar Alderyon, you are hereby an enemy of the Narnian thrones and people, unwelcome by all within our kingdom's borders." He shoved the man away, letting a servant rush forward to tend to his wound. "Should you be found within Narnian territory ever again, I will personally send our best fighter to end your life, is that understood?" Lord Alderyon nodded frantically and, along with an armed guard, fled the fortress. Edmund surveyed the crowd as several people started clapping. A woman, no older than Lucy, looked down at her arms with a small smile on her face. "Miss," he called, drawing her startled attention, "what is your name?"

"Valiera," she replied quietly, shy under his gaze, "my mother is the cook."

Adeline approached her, pulling the second pin from her hair. "Take this, Valiera," she whispered, "and wear it as a reminder that in Narnia, all beings are equal." Edmund nodded his acquiescence when the young woman looked up at him nervously. Valiera curtsied and held it out to Adeline, silently asking for help with putting it in her hair. "Wear this, Lady Valiera," the blonde continued, "as you rule Goldheight Islands fairly, with the aim to ensure that any and all live happy and carefree." She finished Valiera's hair and smiled at the woman, leaning just a little bit closer to murmur in her ear. "May you become just and beloved by your people."

Flustered, Valiera ordered some soldiers to show the visitors to their rooms, but Caspian declined. "We must take our leave," he explained, "We will return in a year, to once again revisit our agreement, but for now we should see to it that Queen Lucy can come home to rest in her own chambers. Valiera nodded and curtsied once again, telling her guards to escort the visiting royalty safely to their ship.

Edmund relished in being alone with Adeline as they settled into their cabin aboard the _Evergreen Willow_. He lay back against he pillows, running his fingers through his fiancée's long locks as he listened to her humming a Narnian lullaby. Her fingers danced over his chest and abdomen, painting pictures of children dancing around a fire, fauns and centaurs with flutes and lyres, Aslan roaring toward a starry sky. He wondered if it was a lullaby from her own infancy, if the images floating in front of him were memories of hers or figments of his imagination. He never found out, his eyes drifting shut as he fell into deep sleep. His dreams supplied a prettier picture, with Adeline smiling up at him lovingly, dressed in white.


	7. Update

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you to everyone who read this story. It was my first story and your support meant a lot. However, because it was my first story, I've taken issue with some of the formattings, as well as how fast-paced the story is. This is why I've decided to rewrite it! The first chapter of 'Not in Our Stars But In Ourselves' is already up and will have an A/N in the beginning concerning what changes I'll be making to the story.**


End file.
